


The Power in You: One-Shots

by Pisces_Princess



Series: The Lost Kingdom of Etheria [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bright Moon (She-Ra), Crystal Castle, Dryl, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Kingdom of Musicia, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of miscarriage, Missing Kingdom, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salineas, The First Ones (She-Ra), The Fright Zone (She-Ra), The wedding, Whispering Woods (She-Ra), after the war, living life, lost kingdom - Freeform, plumeria - Freeform, the heart of etheria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_Princess/pseuds/Pisces_Princess
Summary: A collection of One-shots for after the war, showing the lives of our characters as they navigate rebuilding their kingdom, getting married, starting a family, and just living their lives. This work is set in between The Power in You and the sequel I will be writing soon!One-shots from my original creation, The Power in You! Please go read that if you don't want to be lost!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Calliope/Lexie, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Musa/Ronen, Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Lost Kingdom of Etheria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Alliance throws a bachelorette party and asks Lexie and Calliope how they first met

Chapter One: The Bully

The Princess Alliance had been insistent on having a party to celebrate the brides before the wedding. They had called it a bachelorette party and it usually entailed them separating the brides and throwing them individual parties to celebrate their last moments of freedom from marriage. Calliope didn’t like that, she didn’t see getting married to Lexie as being bound to her. So they had compromised and decided to throw a singular party with the entire alliance in Brightmoon which ended up turning into a very large Best Friends Squad sleepover. 

They were all occupying a guest room in the Brightmoon palace since Glimmer did not want all her friends going through her stuff in her room. They had been playing games all night, gorging on snacks and cake, and gifting the couple with presents. Calliope had gone dark red at Mermista’s gift of a lingerie set, much to the delight of the group who would not stop laughing at her reaction. 

They were currently relaxing after their previous game of twister, to which Adora and Lexie had been the last two standing since neither one of them refused to lose. Bow was playing the guitar softly with Glimmer laying on his shoulder, talking with Netossa as Spinnerella laid on her shoulder. Mermista was painting Perfuma’s nails as Seahawk and Adora had started up a game of arm wrestling, with Catra egging them on and trying to distract her girlfriend. Scorpia had reentered the room after carrying Frosta to an adjacent room after the twelve-year-old had fallen asleep. 

Calliope was sitting on a cushion on the floor between Lexie’s legs as the taller girl brushed through her curls, being gentle to pull out the knots. Calliope had her cheek resting on her fiance’s knee, eyes closed as she enjoyed the buzz of the room and the company of their friends. 

“Hey, Calliope! Lexie!” She heard Bow call from across the room and looked up to see that he had gained the attention of everyone as he called out to her. “Tell us, how did you two meet?”

“You know how we met,” Lexie stated as she smoothed out a particularly stubborn knot. “We met in the Horde when we were kids and have been friends since. Nothing more to tell.”

“There’s always more to tell! Come on!” Glimmer chimed up as the rest of the room agreed.

“She’s just embarrassed about how we met- Ow!” Calliope gasped as Lexie pulled, intentionally, a little too hard on the knot. “It’s true! Don’t take it out on the hair!”

“Let me guess, it was friendship at first sight. You two locked eyes from across the horror hall or something and was never separated again,” Catra smirked. 

“It wasn’t like that… I’m embarrassed because I was horrible to her,” Lexie mumbled as the group just stared at her.

“Wait, back up. You two weren’t instant friends? Now you def have to tell us!” Netossa demanded as the group agreed more eagerly. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell it!” Calliope said, smiling as she recounted the beginning of their friendship.

//Flashback\\\

Eight-year-old Calliope had never hated her hair more than she did now as she tried to tie it up into a bun in front of her locker mirror. She was getting more frustrated, her eyes starting to water with every attempt as the curly strands refused to stay in place no matter how she pinned it. A couple of weeks ago, Shadow Weaver had gotten fed up with Calliope’s inability to deal with them and had used a pair of rusty shears to cut off the offending curls. 

She had lobbed off every inch to her ears, the hair had been growing down her backside to the tops of her thighs, and Calliope had silently cried in her bunk all night, reaching her hands up to try to run her fingers through the strands only to come short. By the next morning, the curls had grown back, much to Shadow Weaver’s disdain and interest. 

She had spent the next couple of days probing and prodding Calliope, hoping there was some magical abilities to the child but was sorely disappointed when nothing like her hair was reproduced. It was then that she started amplifying her incessant bullying of the child and had managed to get the other cadets to join her. They called her nasty names, pulled her hair, knotted it up, and pushed her around when they could. Calliope took it silently, she did not want to start a fight if she didn’t have to. 

“Hey, princess!” she heard someone yell behind her and she looked into her mirror and see a young girl, around her age, with black hair and chocolate brown eyes looking at her with a sneer. At this point, Calliope was on edge and her hair not cooperating today was just making it worse.

“Why don’t you go sparkle yourself over a cliff? You know what we do to the princess’ here,” the girl continued, earning high-fives from the other cadets as Calliope focused her eyes down, trying to ignore her. 

“Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” the girl said as she grabbed Calliope’s shoulder and spun her around. “You are nothing but a weak, pathetic princess and I’m gonna wipe the floor with you today in training.”

She doesn’t know what came over her. Maybe it was the constant torture of bullies over the last few weeks, maybe it was Shadow Weaver’s belittlement every chance she got, maybe it was the frustration of her hair and the general hate she had for her appearance but Calliope had had enough and when the other girl spun her around and started yelling in her face, she drew her fist back and punched her in the nose, sending the girl sprawling onto the ground. 

The other cadets gaped at them as the girl on the floor groaned, holding her nose as she sat up. Calliope could see the blood spilling from her fingers and knew she was in deep shit. She didn’t even have time to run before she could feel Shadow Weaver’s presence behind her, placing a clawed hand into her hair and yanking her out of the room. 

_

Calliope was hiding underneath a metal staircase surrounded by boxes, whimpering when the other girl found her later that day. She had received several lashes on her back for hurting one of Shadow Weaver’s prodigies and they were painful but, thankfully, not bleeding as she hugged her knees to her chest. The other girl came up beside her, startling her slightly.

“Hey… are you okay?” she asked as Calliope looked up at her, noting the bandage on her nose, the dried blood on her upper lip, and the black eye she was now sporting as she just nodded, scooting away. The other girl didn’t seem to take it as a hint as she sat down beside her, leaning against the wall. 

“I’m Lexie… I’m sorry I was mean to you earlier… I was trying to… I don’t know, fit in? Do what I thought needed to be done? My reasoning seems stupid now. What’s your name?” Lexie asked, looking at Calliope’s trembling form. 

“Calliope…” she whispered and Lexie smiled, scooting closer.

“That’s pretty… Can I call you Callie?” Lexie asked and Calliope paused before nodding hesitantly. 

“Does your back hurt? I’m sorry Shadow Weaver hurt you. She’s such a bitch,” Lexie said, causing Calliope’s mouth to gape open as she looked around nervously. 

“You shouldn’t say that… You know she has ears everywhere…” 

“What is she going to do that she hasn’t already done? Look, Callie… I’m sorry for what I did and I was hoping we could be friends. Anyone that can slug me like that has my respect,” Lexie said with a smile as Calliope giggled softly, putting a hand over her mouth to hide the noise.

“No, please laugh. It’s very pretty. You seem like you haven’t laughed in a while,” she mentioned and Calliope nodded again, removing her hand. “It’s tough here. You’re not weak or pathetic like I thought and you proved that. Why don’t you stand up for yourself more?”

“I… I don’t like violence. I don’t want to fight if I don’t have to, I don’t see the point… You caught me on a bad day…”

“We’re friends now, which means I have your back if you have mine. We gotta stick together here or they’ll eat us alive. Anyone ever messes with you, I’ll be the violent one, okay? Let’s head to bed, you should be tired.”

Lexie stood up, extending out her hand to Calliope who bit her lip before taking the hand, standing to her feet with a wince. Lexie then crouched down, offering her back to Calliope.

“Jump on, I’ll carry you. Your back has to be hurting,” she explained as Calliope refused. “Come on, we’ll get there quicker. Quicker we get there, quicker you can go to sleep,” she continued to tempt as Calliope gave in, getting on Lexie’s back. Lexie stood up, gripping underneath Calliope’s thighs as Calliope wrapped her around her neck and they took off down the hallway. It took a while for Calliope to notice that they were going the wrong way.

“Hey, Lexie…” she whispered into her ear softly, not noticing the shiver the other girl had. “We’re going the wrong way. My barrack is the other direction…” 

“I know. I’m taking you to mine cause it’s closer. Is that okay?” she asked, suddenly doubting her decision as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She felt Calliope’s grip tighten around her neck before she felt a nod against her neck. She relaxed before continuing on her way. They made it to her barracks, the lights were already out and they could hear the soft snores of the other cadets around them. Calliope slid off her back by Lexie’s bed, playing with her fingers hesitantly. 

“You can lay down. I don’t bite, I promise,” Lexie whispered as she pulled back her thin blanket and they slipped into bed, Calliope laying on her stomach to avoid her back and they faced each other in the darkness, unable to see the other. 

She doesn’t remember when they fell asleep but she woke up during the night to Lexie thrashing some, whimpering. Calliope slid up the bunk some, wrapping an arm around Lexie’s chest to hold her down as she placed her head against her shoulder and hummed softly into the other girl’s ear. That immediately calmed Lexie down as she stopped thrashing and settled into Calliope’s arms. 

Calliope started to fall back asleep, the humming tapering off as she drifted but she swears she heard Lexie faintly mumble “I will always protect you…” 

//End of Flashback\\\

“From that day forward, we were inseparable,” Calliope told the group as she gripped Lexie’s hand over her shoulder. “Then, I left and I thought I lost her before we finally realized that we just belonged together. Did I leave anything out, love?”

“No, that about sums it up. You did leave out the part where I told Shadow Weaver to fuck off when she tried to separate us,” Lexie teased, causing Calliope to roll her eyes. 

“I feel like that’s a story for another day.”

“So, let me get this straight. You two became best friends because she knocked the shit out of you for bullying her?” Perfuma asked, looking between the two. Calliope leaned her head back to look at Lexie, who started laughing as they both nodded. 

“I mean, it’s not as bad as Adora finding Catra in a box!” Glimmer chimed in, shifting the focus to the blonde and brunette who started in on their tale about how they met. Calliope continued looking up at Lexie, who leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“I don’t regret how we met. I think it built character,” Calliope told her, drawing another snicker from her fiance. 

“I regret it some but then I never would have realized how strong, beautiful, intelligent you were. I can’t wait to marry you, Callie.”

“I can’t wait to marry you either, Lex.”


	2. The Hum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Calliope and Lexie over their lack of intimacy

Chapter 2: The Hum

Calliope had become hyper-aware of everything her body did ever since the… incident in the Fright Zone. So when she and Lexie and started to try to become intimate again, she was, understandably, freaked out when she could feel the hum bubble up in her chest every time Lexie trailed kisses down her neck or ran her hand down her thigh. She would swallow back the offending song and end the intimacy before it could really start, much to Lexie’s frustration and disappointment. 

This happened for a couple of months before Lexie snapped. Her entire being was wound up in frustration and need that could only be satisfied with her partner but Calliope had been giving her the cold shoulder for months. Every time she thought that a makeout session could lead to more, her fiance would roll away, giving some lame excuse before quickly leaving. There were many nights where Lexie would sleep alone in their bed because Calliope refused to come back into the room till she was sure Lexie was asleep. 

On the night she snapped, she had Calliope pinned underneath her in their bed as they were locked in a heated kiss. She was resting between Calliope’s legs, one hand underneath her thigh to hike her leg up around her waist while the other was behind her neck, tangled in her hair. She pulled away, both breathing heavily as her lips started to trail down the smaller girl's jawline and neck. She loved feeling the small gasps underneath her lips as she kissed her throat. 

The hand underneath Calliope’s thigh slid up gently to her hip as Lexie started to work on her collarbone and that’s when she felt the telltale sign that Calliope was about to stop this. The smaller girl's body tensed underneath her and her hands went to Lexie’s shoulder, giving a gentle push. Lexie sighed, pulling away completely as Calliope sat up. 

“I, um, I have some paperwork I have to finish… some reports from the Plumerian colony Callista sent…” she mumbled as she scooted off the bed, pulling on her robe to cover her nightdress. Lexie inhaled deeply, trying to contain her anger and frustration as she sat back on her knees, clenching her fists.

“Can’t it wait til morning, Callie? I’m sure it’s not that important,” she asked, looking at her fiance's back as she just shook her head, making her way to the door. 

“What is your problem?!” Lexie yelled out, causing Calliope to freeze at the door, hand on the doorknob. 

“What do you mean? I don’t have a problem, Lex,” Calliope informed her, refusing to turn around. 

“Yes, you do! You have been doing this for months! Every time I try to have some time with you, you always run off! Why won’t you let me touch you, Callie?”

“I do let you touch me! Did you not just touch me? You’re being ridiculous and I have paperwork to look after.”

“I’m not being ridiculous! And you know what I mean! You won’t let me touch you and by gods, you have not touched me in months! So, what’s your problem? Do you find me disgusting now? I’m getting a little tired of being pussy blocked!” 

Calliope turned around to face her, letting out an angry laugh. “Pussy blocked? Is that even a thing?! I don’t find you disgusting, Lexie! I love you! It’s been a hectic few months, and there hasn’t been any time to do anything!”

“That’s a lie and you know it! There has been time but every time we even get a little bit intimate, you run off to go do something else! You’re avoiding having sex with me! Something else is going on, why won’t you talk to me?!”

“Cause there’s nothing to talk about! I don’t wanna…” Calliope sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Fine… Don’t come back here then,” Lexie told her, scooting to the other side of the bed. Calliope looked at her fiance's back, biting her lip.

“What do you mean… don’t come back? It’s our room,” Calliope said softly. 

“I don’t want to sleep beside someone who won’t touch me, much less talk to me. Find somewhere else to sleep,” Lexie said, crossing her arms over her chest. Calliope just gaped at her, feeling her own anger starting to boil over. 

“I’m not finding somewhere else to sleep! This is our room, I’m sleeping beside you!”

“Fine!” Lexie yelled, standing up and facing her. “Then I’ll find somewhere else! I’m not sleeping in the same bed, much less the same room as you!”

“You’re so infuriating! You want to know some damn badly! Every time you touch me, I feel the hum bubble up in my chest and I am so damn scared that I’m going to get pregnant again that it’s easier to walk away from it than to risk it happening!” Calliope yelled before putting her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. 

Lexie scoffs in disbelief. “That’s what this is about? You’re scared of the thing that proves your love for me? So what if we get pregnant again, isn’t that what you want? We want kids, right?”

Calliope bits her lip, hard, feeling the metallic taste of blood enter her mouth as she stares down at the floor. Lexie scoffs again, shaking her head. 

“You don’t want kids… You decided this without even talking to me. I’m about to be your wife! This isn’t something you decide on your own! This is something we decide together! That’s what a partnership is, Calliope!”

“But it is my choice because it’s my body that has to carry the baby! It’s not a choice you get! It’s not your body you’re sacrificing! I don’t want to have kids now! I can’t go through that again!” Calliope yelled out, feeling panic start to bubble in her chest. 

“This isn’t like last time! There is no one out there that is going to hurt our baby! All that evil is gone!”

“You weren’t there! You don’t understand! You didn’t feel our baby die within you! You didn’t feel them fight to live! I felt the fight for days, every kick, every flutter, getting weaker until I didn’t feel them anymore!” Calliope was sobbing at this point, sinking to her knees. “I was supposed to protect them! I was supposed to be that safe place for them to grow and I couldn’t! I couldn’t protect them!”

Lexie was frozen, guilt racking through her. She didn’t know that Calliope had been carrying this around for so long. She made her way across the room, kneeling in front of her sobbing fiance as she took her hands gently, feeling tears escape her eyes. 

“It’s not your fault… You did everything you could to protect them. It’s mine. I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn’t have left for Brightmoon that day, I should have been by your side. It should have been me out in the woods when she attacked. It should have been me in that bunk, not you. You did nothing wrong. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people. You did everything in your power to save our baby. I don’t blame you for any of it,” Lexie told her as Calliope leaned forward, hiccuping. 

“I can’t… I can’t do it again… Please, I can’t…” she hiccuped, looking up at Lexie with desperation and heartbreak in her eyes. Lexie nodded, pulling her into her arms, allowing her tears to fall freely onto Calliope’s head. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to… We can wait as long as you need, forever even. I wish you had told me. I feel like such an ass for yelling at you,” she gave a watery chuckle as Calliope shook her head. 

“I deserved it… I was giving you the cold shoulder. I should have been honest with you from the beginning.”

“Looks like we have a lot more to work through than we thought… Maybe we should take Perfuma up on her therapy offer… looks like we both need it.”

Calliope nodded, sniffling as she rested her head against Lexie’s chest. “I’d like that… to work through this and learn how to be with you without this… hum getting in the way.”

“We should research the hum more. I bet it comes in cycles…” 

“I’ll send a letter to Callista. I’m sure she knows,” Calliope told her and Lexie lifted her head gently, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Are we going to be okay?” she asked, resting her forehead against the smaller girls. 

“One day… one day we’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they can work through this troubling time!


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie, Adora, and Catra have a scar comparing competition that Haevyn wants to be a part of

Chapter 3: Scars

Calliope had taken up gardening on her days off from meetings, rebuilding, and the general hustle and bustle of running a kingdom. She wanted to restore the palace gardens to their former beauty, giving life and vibrancy back to the crumbling palace walls. 

That’s where she found herself today alongside Lexie and Haevyn, whose parents were attending meetings in Plumeria and Snows for the week. Haevyn loved digging in the dirt and had a natural talent for summoning life from the dead earth with whispered songs. Lexie had broken off from them about half an hour ago when Adora and Catra showed up to spend the day there. 

Calliope hadn’t been able to hear their conversation up till then, with a crew of people working on rebuilding a gazebo on the far side of the garden. It wasn’t until she sent them off to the kitchens to enjoy lunch that she caught onto what the three women were conversing about. 

“See this one? Got it fighting off a giant spider in the Whispering Woods! Took it down all by myself!” she heard Adora boast and turned to see the woman flexing her bicep as Catra smirked and Lexie rolled her eyes. Calliope shook her head, heading back over to Haevyn who was helping a rosebush bud open beautiful blue roses. 

“Those are very pretty, how did you know blue was my favorite color?” Calliope asked her as Haevyn smiled up at her with pride. 

“I didn’t! They remind me of your eyes, that’s why I made them blue!” she said happily, causing Calliope to laugh softly and hug her. 

“I love them, thank you,” she told the young girl, who grinned before they heard an exclaim from the group of women and turned to see what it was about.

“You’re lying! There is no way you got that from fighting off an alligator lion!” Adora exclaimed as Lexie was showing off a long scar on the back of her calf. 

“How would you know! There is no way you got that other scar from fighting a pack of sand snakes! You probably got it from Catra,” Lexie smirked as Catra hissed.

“What are they talking about, Aunt Callie?” Haevyn asked, looking confused. Calliope rolled her eyes again, smiling.

“They’re comparing scars and trying to see who has the better story behind it,” she explained and Haevyn turned thoughtful for a moment before beaming up at her and running over to the three women. 

“I have the best scar story out of all of you!” she exclaimed as all three women stopped bickering to look at her. Haevyn turned around and pulled her shirt up to expose her back. It wasn’t until Lexie put a hand over her mouth in horror that Calliope came around to join them. She gasped at what she saw.

While her back was covered in faint scars, it was nothing compared to the two large, blackened stumps that sat above her shoulder blades. The veins were darkened around the stumps, indicating that what was on her back had been alive. 

“I used to have wings,” she started to explain as the group was silent. “When I was smaller. They were pretty. Clear, but a colored clear. They were a mixture of red, yellow, and orange, like fire. The colors shimmered in the light, I loved them. I… don’t remember what I did wrong. It had to be really bad for Shadow Weaver to punish me, I probably deserved it. But she cut them off and burned the stumps so they wouldn’t bleed and I could get back to work. That’s when I was switched over to laundry service, she didn’t want me associating much more with everyone else. Did I win?” 

She turned around after pulling her shirt down to see the horrified looks on the adult's faces. Catra was looking away, looking anywhere but at the little girl while Adora looked sad. Lexie still had a hand over her face, eyes watering as Calliope was letting the tears flow freely. 

“Oh man, I didn’t win, did I? They’re not as cool as Aunt Callie’s,” she pouted and Calliope just shook her head, going over to hug her. 

“No… You win, Haevyn. I don’t have anything like that,” Catra said softly, earning the reluctant agreement of the group as Haevyn beamed. 

“Did you hear that, Aunt Callie?! I have the best scar story! I won! Why are you crying?” Haevyn asked as Calliope pulled away, sniffling.

“You know me… I’m just a crier. Everything makes me cry,” Calliope explained and Haevyn nodded in agreement. 

“We can be the back scar club! Cause me and you have the coolest back scars, am I right?!” Haevyn jittered and Calliope smiled, holding her pinky out for Haevyn to wrap her own around. 

“Yes, we’re the cool back scar club, Haevyn,” she told the little girl.

“Hey! I want to be in the cool back scar club! I have some cool ones!” Adora exclaimed as she turned around to show the group, leaving them laughing at her stupidity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Haevyn is a fairy that lost her wings! But she doesn't know what a fairy is so she can't verbalize it yet! Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4: Haevyn's First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haevyn's First Day of School does not go as planed

Chapter 4: Haevyn’s First Day of School

_ 7:00 AM _

Brio and Callista had planned on getting up extra early to cook Haevyn a special breakfast for her first day of school. What they had not anticipated (or realized) was that the nine-year-old was on a Horde schedule, therefore she had been up before the sun and had already made breakfast for them. They had been trying to teach her to be more of a child, that she did not have to worry about cooking or cleaning or training but that was nine years of training that they were trying to coax out of her and it had only been a few months since she came into their care. 

She smiled up at them as she placed the plates of eggs, buttered toast, and fruit onto the dining room table. They had taken up residence in the palace with Lexie and Calliope, who had insisted that on their stay, not wanting to live in the large building by themselves. 

“Good morning! I can’t wait for school today!” she told them as she took her seat, diving into her food with vigor.

“Thank you for breakfast, honey, but you know you don’t have to cook,” Callista gently reminded her as she kissed her head and took her seat beside her. 

“I know! I wanted to! I was excited to get started!” she told her. 

“That’s a lot of excitement for so early, kiddo. Take it easy,” Brio said as he ruffled her hair affectionately, taking his seat as well. They were enjoying their meal with Lexie and Calliope walked in, Calliope bypassing everyone to go to the coffee station as Lexie made her way to the table, stealing a piece of toast off of Brio’s plate.

“Get your own breakfast, hotshot!” he yelled, guarding his plate against further assaults. 

“Why when I can just have yours, old man?” She laughed as she took a bite. 

“Aunt Callie, do you want some breakfast? I made plenty!” Haevyn asked as Calliope just waved her hand, making her cup of coffee. 

“You ain’t gonna get anything out of her, Red. She’s not all there before her coffee. Besides, we were up last night looking over the treaties the alliance had written up for us and we have a few meetings today. She’s tired,” Lexie explained, finishing her toast. “But I’ll take some breakfast since your old man won’t let me have his.”

“We need to be heading out. It’s Haevyn’s first day of school,” Callista explains as she clears her spot. Haevyn bounces up excitedly, clearing her place as well.

“Have a good day. Don’t fight the other kids, they don’t have the special training like we do and you could hurt them,” Lexie teases as she makes her breakfast plate.

“But I’ll have to fight them during sparring sessions, right?” Haevyn asked, confused as Brio and Callista made eye contact. 

“Um… We’ll talk on the way. Let’s get going,” Callista mumbles. 

“Have a good first day, Haevyn,” Calliope tells her sleepily, waving as she enjoys her coffee. 

“Have a good day at your meetings, Aunt Callie, Aunt Lexie. Bye, Papa,” she kisses Brio’s cheek as she bounces out of the room with Callista. 

“I bet a pan of sticky buns that she doesn’t make it to lunch without kicking someone’s ass,” Lexie tells Brio, who grins.

“You’re on. I bet she doesn’t make it through the first period.”

_ 9:00 AM _

Callista had dropped Haevyn off at school an hour ago. Since Musicia had not set up an official school yet, they had traveled to a school closer to Brightmoon via horse. Haevyn loved riding the horse, but not as much as she loved Callista’s kiss on her forehead at the entrance to the school. 

“Do your best and try to make friends. We’ll see you this afternoon, sweetheart,” she had told the little girl before handing her off to a teacher. 

Haevyn had spent the hour taking a series of tests that would determine where she was academically in order to place her in the proper classroom. While the learning had been Horde Standard, focusing more on mathematics and engineering in order to build weapons and work on skiffs, she did learn enough to place in a higher level and was able to pick up on subjects quickly. That’s when she found herself being taken into a classroom with children her age, all sitting in desks that faced a giant blackboard, similar to the Horde but less falling apart. 

“Class, we have a new student joining us! This is Haevyn from the kingdom of Musicia. Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?” the teacher asked as Haevyn shifted from foot to foot, starting to feel nervous with all the eyes on her.

“Um… hi. I’m Haevyn, I’m nine, and I used to be Horde until my Aunt Callie saved me. Or I saved her… It’s a long story. Anyways, I’m happy to be here. I can’t wait to learn more,” she told the classroom, who was silent. The teacher laughed nervously, guiding her to her seat in the back before returning to the front to resume the lesson.

_ 11:00 AM _

Haevyn was ready to bounce off her seat. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours, writing her notes for the classes and participating as much as possible. The other students would giggle when she got something wrong and she didn’t understand why, she didn’t do the same to them. 

They were finally getting a break and Haevyn followed everyone out of the classroom and down to a courtyard. Everyone was lounging around on benches, chasing each other, or playing and Haevyn needed to find an outlet for all the pent energy she had. She walked over to a group of girls playing tag and waved. 

“Hey! I’m Haevyn, can I play with you?” She asked and the girls stopped playing, looking at her. A blue lizard girl hissed at her, sneering.

“We don’t want to play with Horde Scum. Go back where you came from,” she told Haevyn, who frowned. 

“That’s not nice… I’m not Horde Scum, the Horde doesn’t exist anymore. I just want to play,” she said and the lizard girl stepped towards her threateningly. 

“I said we don’t want you here,” she said, most of the other girls nodding, only one frowning at her. She had bright yellow hair that wasn’t really hair, more like feathers as well as folded wings on her back the same color but tipped red. Her legs were long and ended in talons.

“We should let her play. She seems nice, Chamie” the yellow hair girl told the blue lizard, Chamie. 

“No! You seem to have forgotten what the Horde did to our families, our lands, and our kingdoms. Do you hear that? You destroy everything! No one likes you, no one wants to play with you, no one wants to be your friend! You’re nothing but scum on our feet, you’re stupid and worthless! No one would care if you disappeared!” the blue lizard girl said, pushing Haevyn slightly. 

That was her first mistake. Haevyn had been taught that if someone put their hands on you, you had every right to kick their ass. So that’s what Haevyn did. She swung. 

_ 12:00 PM _

She was sitting in the headmistresses office, arms crossed over her chest. She sported a busted lip and cracked knuckles but was, overall, unharmed from the fight she had with the lizard girl. She would have beaten the lizard unconscious if the teachers hadn't pulled them apart and sent her to the headmistresses office, where she had been sitting waiting for her parents ever since. 

She tensed when she heard the office door open and looked up to see Brio and Lexie walk in. They looked down at her and she saw Brio visibly relax as he headed over to the headmistress to talk to her. Lexie knelt down beside her, pulling some first aid supplies from her bag as she started cleaning up her knuckles.

“I hate to see what the other guy looks like, Red,” she teased as she disinfected the cracked knuckles, causing Haevyn to hiss in pain. 

“She called me Horde Scum, that no one liked me and that everyone wished I disappeared… I could have ignored it if she hadn't pushed me. You know the rules,” Haevyn said. 

“If they touch you first, kick their ass,” they said in unison before laughing softly, Lexie wrapping bandages around her hands. She stood up as Brio walked over, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well, kiddo. I was able to talk down your sentence. You’re serving a lot of detention but at least she’s not kicking you out like she wanted to. Just wait till your mama hears about this though…” they both shuddered, knowing Callista had a temper on her. 

“Your papa also owes me a pan of sticky buns,” Lexie grinned as they walked out of the office and into the hallway. Haevyn looked between them, confused. 

“Your aunt made a bet that you’d beat up someone by lunch. I said the first period but it looks like she won that bet. You’ll get your sticky buns, hotshot! But I’ll win the next one!” Brio told her, causing Lexie to laugh. They walked, heading out into the mostly deserted mess hall so that Haevyn could eat lunch. 

“We have to head out. Your Aunt Callie needs me back soon. But I just wanted to tell you that it’s going to be hard adjusting to school. The Horde really hurt the people of Etheria and there is mistrust amongst everyone about people like us. While their judgment is going to hurt, we have to show them that there is more to us than our past. It’s going to take a while, especially now that you’ve beat someone up but you’ll learn. And if you need to vent that anger and frustration, we can set up sparring sessions for after school so you can beat up someone that can take your punches, okay?” Lexie told her and Haevyn nodded, sighing. 

“I’m really sorry I lost my temper… and that you had to miss your meetings. And that mama is going to hand us our asses tonight,” Haevyn mumbled, looking at the ground. She felt a hand ruffle her hair and looked up to see Brio smiling down at her.

“All forgiven, kiddo. Just keep trying your best, that’s all ask,” he said and the two adults waved goodbye as they left her to enjoy her lunch alone. 

_ 2:30 PM _

Haevyn got through the rest of the day without beating up anyone else or causing any trouble. The other students were even warier of her now but no one laughed at her when she got an answer wrong or said much of anything to her. She sat outside of the school building on a bench, waiting for Callista to pick her up when she felt someone sit beside her.

She looked up to see the yellow bird girl from earlier. The girl smiled at her, holding out her hand.

“Hey… We didn’t get introduced properly. I’m Circe,” the girl said and Haevyn took her hand, shaking it softly. 

“Hi… I’m Haevyn. Um, thanks for trying to be nice to me earlier.”

“It was no problem. You didn’t deserve all the mean things Chamie said. You have to ignore her sometimes, she’s cold-blooded,” Circe giggled and Haevyn joined in, scooting a little closer to the girl. 

“I, um… you have pretty feathers,” Haevyn told her and Circe blushed, one of her wings wrapping around to hide her shyly as she stroked the ombre feathers. 

“Thank you… Your hair is the same color as the ends. It’s really pretty, reminds me of an apple,” Circe said shyly, biting her lip.

“Thank you. I had wings once… not feathery wings, more like… bug wings? They were similar in coloring to yours, lots of yellow and reds but orange too, and clearish. They reminded me of fire like yours kinda do.”

“What happened to them?” Circe asked, scooting in closer to Haevyn. 

“I lost them. I was bad and they were taken from me. That’s how it is,” she said, sitting her hand on the bench in between them. Circe’s hand was beside hers and their pinkies barely touched. 

“I don’t think you did anything bad enough to have them taken. That just sounds… cruel,” Circe said, looking at her. Haevyn looked back, biting her lip but wincing when she remembered it was busted. 

“I don’t really remember… I was smaller when it happened. But I like yours. We could be twins!” Haevyn told her and Circe laughed, nodding.

“We could be! We have similar coloring!” 

Haevyn looked up when she heard the clomping of hooves and saw Callista riding up towards her. She stood, heading towards her before stopping and turning back to face Circe.

“Hey, um… would you want to be my friend?” Haevyn asked nervously. She watched Circe smile happily, nodding.

“I would love to be your friend, Haevyn! I’ll see you tomorrow? We can sit together in class!”

“I’d love that! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Haevyn said and ran over to Callista, who helped her mount the horse before they set off from home.

“How was school? Did you make any friends?” Callista asked and Haevyn looked back at the distancing figure of Circe as she rested her head against Callista’s back.

“Yea… I made a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know!


	5. Chapter Five: Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie hears Calliope sing for the first time in a long time

Chapter 5: Songs

Lexie hadn’t heard Calliope sing in… well forever. At least since before, she was kidnapped. An occasional hum here and there, sure, but no singing or playing any instruments. That’s why she was surprised when she passed by the gardens on her way to town to oversee some construction and heard the beautiful melody. 

She stopped behind a pillar, peeking around and out into the garden where Calliope was working on a bed of lavender bushes, sitting on her hands and knees as she dug through the dirt to plant the flowers. She was so focused on her task, she didn’t even realize the lyrics had slipped from her lips, to begin with. 

_ Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly _

_ Lavender’s green _

_ If you are king, dilly, dilly _

_ I shall be queen _

_ Who told you so, dilly, dilly _

_ Who told you so _

_ Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly _

_ That told me so _

Lexie came around the pillar and quietly made her way behind Calliope. Calliope took notice of the shadow looming over her and looked up, face scrunching with concern when she saw fresh tears shining in Lexie’s eyes and her hand covering my mouth. She quickly stood up, touching Lexie’s free hand gently.

“What’s wrong, my love? Did something happen?” she asked, concerned, and Lexie shook her head, removing her hand to give a watery chuckle.

“You were singing… I hadn’t heard that in so long…” 

“I was? I didn’t even realize… Why are you crying then? You’ve heard me sing, silly,” Calliope smiled at her fiance, wiping her cheeks gently. 

“But not since before you were kidnapped. I haven’t heard you sing since then and I missed it so much. I didn’t even realize I missed it until now. Can you keep singing?” Lexie asked, taking hold of her hand as they intertwined their fingers together. Calliope nodded.

_ Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly _

_ And the lambs play _

_ We shall be safe, dilly, dilly _

_ Out of harm’s way _

_ I love to dance, dilly, dilly _

_ I love to sing _

_ When I am queen, dilly, dilly _

_ You’ll be my king _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short one-shot! I don't think it needed more than that


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Lexie finally have it out

Chapter 6: Confrontation

She’s not sure what triggered the argument but the next thing she knew, Lexie and Glimmer were going at each other. They were in Brightmoon attending the monthly Princess Alliance meeting and Calliope was only half paying attention as she worked on her com-pad, looking through the wedding samples that Callista had sent her. Who knew there were so many colors, textures, flowers, foods, and music to choose from. 

“Your ‘plan’ is going to hurt all the progress we’ve made with the Fright Zone and the Crimson Waste! If you’d pull your head out of your ass, you’d see that!” Lexie yelled as she stood from her seat, glaring across the table at Glimmer, who gave her a similar one as she stood from her seat.

“My plan will benefit relationships in the long run if you have the brain capacity to actually see long term!” Glimmer argued, slamming her fist on the table as Bow stood up, putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Guys, I’m sure we can come to a peaceful compromise about this,” he said but was met with two intense glares that had him cowering back down into his seat. They went back to fighting as Calliope let out a soft hum, leaning over to Perfuma.

“Do you like this color gold or this one?” she asked, showing her the images as Perfuma gave her a questioning look.

“Shouldn’t you be calming Lexie down? They’re really downing the vibe in this place,” Perfuma told her softly, indicating to the two girls who had abandoned the table and were now afoot across from each other to yell. Calliope looked up, took a quick assessment then looked back at her com-pad.

“This is long overdue. Let them fight it out for a while. Now, about those colors?” Calliope tilted her head in question and Perfume pointed to one of the images she liked better. 

“Why do you always have to do this?! Why can’t you just listen!” Glimmer yelled, stepping closer to Lexie. 

“Why would I listen to someone who is willing to harm innocent lives! I have no trust or respect for you!” Lexie yelled back and the girls were almost nose to nose at this point when Catra popped up beside them. 

“Sparkles… whatever you do, do not swing first,” she warned Glimmer, who turned her glare to her.

“And why not? She’s not going to do anything,” Glimmer challenged, causing Lexie to growl.

“I’m warning you, Sparkles. Horde soldiers are taught to kick ass when hit first. This is not a fight you want to have,” Catra coaxed. 

“I can take her. She’s all talk and no walk. I’ve fought enough Horde soldiers to last a lifetime,” Glimmer gloated and they were toe to toe, glaring each other down, more like Lexie was glaring down at Glimmer and then she smirked.

“Then what are you afraid of? Take the first hit,” Lexie taunted. 

“Uh, Callie. You really should calm Lexie down,” Adora said from across the table, drumming her fingers against the table in nervous anticipation. Calliope looked up from the com-pad, where she was getting Perfuma and Scorpia’s opinions on flowers. 

“Adora, they’re fine. Glimmer and Lexie need to clear the air between them before we can ever have productive negotiations or quiet dinners together. It’s not like they’re actually going to fight,” Calliope reassured her.

“Oooh! I really like the marigolds! You should choose those over the peonies,” Scorpia said, pulling Calliope’s attention away again. 

“But the white peonies will contrast well with the gold theme, honey,” Perfuma told her, placing a hand on her claw. Scorpia made an ‘ooh’ face while nodding. 

“I didn’t think of it like that! Perfuma is correct though she does know flowers!”

They weren’t sure who had started the actual fight at this point but it soon became chaos as Glimmer started throwing magical runes at Lexie, who was rolling and dodging the magic as she would get close enough to Glimmer to land a punch or a kick, Adora had turned into She-Ra and was trying to break the two apart without hurting either of them. Frosta was encouraging the fight from the sidelines, everyone was yelling, it was pure chaos in the war room. 

“Ughhhh! Calliope! Please! Do something about… this!” Mermista groaned, waving her hands towards the chaos, causing Calliope to, once again, look up from her task and sigh loudly. She stood up, coming around the table to sit the com-pad in front of Mermista.

“Could you tell me the best fish selections while I handle this? Thanks,” she said, placing a hand on the other princesses’ shoulder before making her way to the fight. She put herself in the middle as Glimmer came towards Lexie with another rune and Lexie came at her with a fist, both stopping short when they realized they were about to hit Calliope, their fists stopping inches away from her. 

“Callie! What the hell are you doing?! You almost got hit!” Lexie scolded, about to continue before Calliope gave her a searing look that made any more arguments die on her tongue. Calliope turned the same look to Glimmer, whose fists fell to her sides and she hung her head in shame. Calliope pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

“We need to work this out. This is beyond ridiculous. You two should not be fighting, we’re friends. Also, you interrupted me planning our wedding cause you two couldn’t figure out your problems yourself so now I’m involved and we’re not going anywhere until this is solved! She-Ra, grab some chairs. We’re having a healing circle” Calliope informed them as She-Ra grabbed the chairs.

“Oooh! A healing circle! I love those!” Perfuma yelled, pulling her own chair towards the new, tableless circle that was forming. 

“My love, we don’t need a healing circle. Can’t we just punch out our feelings and be done with it?” Lexie asked, withering under the angry look her fiance gave her. 

“In the Horde, we punch out our feelings. Here, we talk out our feelings because the punching out wasn’t working otherwise I would not have had to intervene. Now, sit before I make you sit,” she hissed and everyone complied. 

“She’s scary when she’s angry…” Scorpia whispered to Catra, who rolled her eyes. 

Calliope took a deep breath, reeling in her anger as she stood between Lexie and Glimmer’s chairs. “Now then… we need to clear the air before we can make any real progress together. Lexie, Brightmoon is our ally and friend and you are harming that relationship by fighting with its queen. Glimmer, Musicia has always stood by Brightmoon’s side when we were a fully functioning kingdom. I would like to maintain that friendship but I can’t if you are going to insult its future queen. Lexie will be by my side as co-queen and I will not tolerate any disrespect towards her. That is disrespect towards me and my people.”

Lexie snickered, She-Ra flicking her in the knees to stop her, causing her to hiss in pain at the strength of the giantess. 

“Lexie, what’s wrong? You fight Glimmer at every turn, nothing she says is right to you. What’s the problem?” Calliope asked her, causing Lexie to frown.

“She’s the problem. I don’t trust her judgment or her character anymore,” Lexie said and Glimmer huffed.

“Is this still about activating the Heart? I apologized! I have constantly apologized! What, do you want me to beg on my knees for forgiveness?!” 

“I would actually enjoy that a lot, you should kiss my shoes while you’re down there,” Lexie smirked. 

“That’s enough!” Calliope yelled, causing the chairs to scoot back a few inches. She rubbed her face in frustration, grinding her teeth. She felt her whole body vibrating with energy as the whole room was silent. 

“Hey, deep breaths, Callie. There is a lot of negative energy in this room right now and it’s throwing off your aura,” Perfuma instructed as Calliope took some deep breaths to balance herself out again. 

“Glimmer apologized for the Heart. Her and I came to an understanding about it because it was a mistake and mistakes happen. So why are you fighting it so hard, Lex?” Calliope asked, looking at her fiance who was glaring at her knees, her knuckles gripping the edge of her chair. 

“Her ‘mistake’ cost us everything,” she lifted her head, glaring over at Glimmer who was flush with embarrassment and guilt. “Callie still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. Some nights, she wakes up and can’t move. Can barely breathe from the pain and grief she holds inside. I didn’t hear her sing again until a few weeks ago. It’s been half a year since Prime was destroyed and Calliope hadn’t sung since before the Heart was activated. I’m not allowed to touch my own wife how I want because she is completely horrified in getting pregnant again and losing another baby. The idea of a baby causes her to shut down. So you made a mistake. But your actions have consequences and she paid the price. I don’t trust your judgment, your integrity, or your character. You told me that one person’s sacrifice was worth the peace of Etheria and you got it. You sacrificed my woman for your peace and now, you have to live with that, as do we.”

It was so silent in the room that everyone could have heard a needle drop from across the castle. Tears were dripping down Glimmer’s face as she gripped her knees, trying to hold back her sobs. Bow placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“I made a choice that day too, Lexie. I chose to be away from the city when the Heart was activated. I fell right into a trap I could have avoided if I had stayed in the city. That was my action, not Glimmer’s. So why aren’t you mad at me instead?”

“It wouldn’t have been a trap if the Heart hadn't been activated! You would have been able to fight properly and save yourself!” Lexie argued, standing up to be eye-level with Calliope.

“You really think Terra was going to leave empty-handed? I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Lex. I made that choice, I put myself in harm's way and I paid the price for it. That was all me, not Glimmer, not Prime, no one but me. I’m not excusing her actions because they were shitty and people got hurt but we won because of it. We ended a needless war because of it. But you should accept her apology, as I have, and apologize to her for your own actions.”

“No! Why should I apologize?” Lexie said.

“Because that’s what a good queen would do. And I know you are going to be a good queen. But we can’t begin to move forward until we settle this. Glimmer?” Calliope said, holding out her hand to the young queen as she stood up, taking it. Calliope took Lexie’s hand with her free one and looked between the two women. “We’re friends, allies. Please… our kingdoms need each other.”

“Lexie, I am so sorry for the hurt I have caused you and Calliope. I never meant for any of that to happen. I said horrible things in my anger and frustration and I regret that. As I told Calliope, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to the both of you. We don’t have to be friends but it would be nice if we weren’t fighting at every meeting,” Glimmer said, giving her a small smile.

Lexie took a deep breath. “You really hurt us. And I am not a forgiving person. But Calliope is right. She always is. Our kingdoms are allies, we will be around each other the rest of our lives. If Calliope has the room in her heart to forgive something so unforgivable, then I can as well because it is what a good queen would do and I intend to be the best one for our people. So, I accept your apology and extend my own for fighting for so long. This still doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“I will spend the rest of our lives earning that trust again, you have my word!” Glimmer said excitedly. 

“So, can we break for lunch now? I’m starving!” Mermista groaned, causing the group to laugh as Calliope released the two women’s hands. The two women regarded each other with wary apprehension but nodded in agreement to lunch.

“Which, speaking of food. Did you look at those dinner plate options for the reception?” Calliope asked, heading over to Mermista. 


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haevyn finds out she is going to be a big sister!

Chapter 7: Baby Sister

Haevyn frowned, tapping her fingers against her leg anxiously as she waited outside of her school for Callista. She was running late, which wasn’t like her, and it made Haevyn nervous. If she admitted it to herself, Callista had been acting funny lately and that put her on edge as well, worried that her parents were going to decide they didn’t want her anymore. 

“Fae?” she heard a voice and looked up to see Circe frowning down at her, her yellow hair gleaming in the sunlight. Circe had insisted on giving her the nickname Fae, since it rhymed with Hae, the first part of her name, and is what they called the fairy folk that lived on Etheria. She only liked it when Circe called her that. 

“Are you okay? Why isn’t your mama here yet?” Circe asked, sitting down beside her friend. Haevyn’s leg starting jumping up and down as she bit her lip, looking down the road for any signs of Callista.

“I don’t know… She’s never late… What if they decided they didn’t want me anymore?” she said softly and Circe shook her head firmly.

“There’s no way they did that! Your mama and papa love you! I’ve seen it!”

“Mama’s been acting funny lately…”

“Funny how?”

“Well… she’s always tired, she's been kinda sick too, like throwing up and stuff. And she’s gotten… bigger. Like everything on her has gotten bigger, especially her tummy. And she’s more irritated than normal, she got mad at me the other day when I didn’t do my chores,” Haevyn explained, trying to calm her bouncing leg.

“Oh! Your mama sounds like she’s going to have a baby! My mama got the same way when she had my baby brother!”

“A baby? Why would they do that? Babies are impractical in a fight and can’t defend themselves,” Haevyn told her and Circe laughed. 

“They probably did it because they love each other, silly. When two people love each other, they have babies. And babies aren’t meant to fight!”

“You have babies when you love someone? Then why doesn’t my Aunt Callie and Aunt Lexie have a baby? They really love each other.” 

Circe shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me. I’m just telling you what my mama told me. Hey! There’s your papa!” She pointed and Haevyn jumped up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Circe!” she yelled as she ran over to Brio. 

“See you, Fae!”

“Papa! Papa!” Haevyn yelled as she jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Brio laughed, wrapping his arms around her as he swung her around to avoid falling. 

“There’s my girl! Did you have a good day at school?” He asked as he helped her up on the horse and they headed back home.

“Yes! I learned about the magic of Etheria today! It was so much fun and then Circe accidentally snorted milk at lunch today, it was hilarious! You should have seen her face! By the way… where’s mama?” she asked.

“Your mama wasn’t feeling well, I offered to come to pick you up but I got held up in a meeting. I’m sorry I was late, kiddo. Do you wanna still spar with Aunt Lexie?”

“Yes, please. I need to get out some energy. Is mama going to be okay? It seems like she never feels good anymore. Circe said it sounded like she was going to have a baby but I said that was silly cause babies are impractical,” Haevyn told him and Brio choked, coughing slightly.

“Um, well. It seems like your friend is very observant. We were hoping to talk to you about it together but it seems like we need to have that conversation now. Your mama is having a baby. You’re going to be a big sister,” they made their way into the city and towards the palace as Haevyn went silent. 

“Kiddo? Are you okay? I know it’s a lot to understand right now but I hope you come to love the baby as much as we do,” he explained.

“I don’t know what a sister is… is that a word you use to say you’re replacing me?” she said softly and Brio stopped the horse, turning her so she would look at him.

“We’re not replacing you, Haevyn. A sister is how you explain the bond between two people who have the same parents when it’s a girl like you. If you were a boy, it would be called a brother.”

“But we don’t have the same parents. I’m only borrowing theirs. When you have a baby of your own, you’re going to forget all about me!” she cried, jumping off the horse and running up the stairs to the palace. 

“Haevyn, wait!” Brio called out but she ignored him, running inside and down the hallways. She had tears blinding her vision and when she rounded a corner, she ran into a figure, falling back onto the ground.

“Haevyn?! Sweetheart, are you okay?” Callista asked, bending down to help her up but Haevyn pushed her hands off, scooting back.

“Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” she screamed, sobbing as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Callista tried again to grab hold of her but Haevyn fought, it was all she knew how to do until Callista had to back away in worry that Haevyn would accidentally hit her. Brio finally rounded the corner, frowning. 

“Kiddo, calm down. It’s going to be okay,” he told her, kneeling down to grab her arms. She struggled against him, screaming, but it gave Callista enough time to slide in behind her, wrapping her legs around so that she could pin Haevyn’s down and wrap her arms around her chest, pinning her arms down. She cooed in her ear softly, rocking them as Haevyn’s struggles started to cease. 

“Sweetie, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We love you so much,” Callista whispered, kissing the side of her head gently.

“She knows about the baby. She thinks we’re trying to get rid of her,” Brio explained, placing a hand on Haevyn’s leg. 

“You’re having a baby so you won’t want me anymore! How can you love some kid you found over a baby you have?” she cried and Callista frowned.

“We are not getting rid of you or replacing you, sweetheart. A baby means that we have so much love for each other and for you that we wanted to multiple it and give some to someone else. Listen,” she said and then started to sing.

_ Everybody is born to care _

_ It is something that we are meant to share _

_ Not to keep to ourselves all alone _

_ When we make room for someone new _

_ It does not mean that there’s less for you _

_ It only means that our circle has grown _

_ Love knows, Love grows _

_ Bigger than before _

_ In your heart, there’s always more _

_ It’s magic, the more you give it away _

_ The more love comes back to you every day _

_ You are my Haevyn and I am your mom _

_ Always, forever, wherever we go, so _

_ Love knows, love grows _

_ Bigger than before _

_ In your heart, there’s always more _

_ Always more _

Haevyn relaxed completely at her singing, sniffling as Callista slowly released her. She turned around, wrapping her arms around Callista’s neck to hug her. Callista hugged her back happily and Brio wrapped his arms around his tiny family.

“Just because we’re adding someone new to our family does not mean we will ever love you less. We want you to be the best big sister to your baby sister, kiddo. She’s going to need someone strong like you to protect her,” Brio told her and Callista smiled over Haevyn’s head at him. 

“Sister means girl… it’s going to be a girl like me?” Haevyn whispered and Callista nodded. Haevyn shrieked in delight, jumping up out of the embrace. 

“I’m going to teach her everything! Like how to kick other people’s asses and to read! And show her all my favorite foods, like strawberries!”

“Whoa there, kiddo!” Brio laughed. “It’s going to be a while before you’ll be able to do any of that with her but for now, you can help your mama out as much as she needs, okay?”

“Yes, sir! New mission: help mama with baby sister! End of mission estimate: never!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits to Barbie and the Island Princess! Seemed appropriate for this! Also, if you have any one-shot ideas you would like for me to write, please feel free to let me know!


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Friend Squad Extended Sleepover before the big day!

Chapter 8: Nightmares

Calliope was nervous. The wedding was a few days away and she had a list of things to do a mile long. It didn’t help that the wedding was also their coronation day, where they will be crowned the official queens of Musicia. Calliope had a kingdom to run, people to protect, paperwork to complete, buildings to reconstruct. And then, Callista dropped her pregnancy bombshell on them a few weeks ago. 

She was happy for Callista and Brio, they deserved this. A baby was a blessing, their baby was a blessing, but Calliope couldn’t help but feel envious and grief-stricken over the news. On top of the already massive plate of things she had going on, this was what set her nerves on edge. She had woken up screaming every night since Callista’s announcement, much to Lexie’s dismay, and they were both lacking to rest from it. 

The day before the wedding, though, the Princess Alliance descended upon the palace while they were enjoying afternoon tea, taking a break from helping decorate and set up. Calliope nearly dropped her cup when she heard Glimmer’s shrieks enter the garden as she was enjoying the new gazebo. 

“Pre-Wedding Best Friend Sleepover!” she screamed, running up and hugging Calliope gleefully as everyone else followed behind. 

“Sleepover? What?” Calliope asked confused, Lexie snickering at her. 

“We’re having a girl's night tonight! Total pampering before your big day! Lexie, you’re going out with the guys. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” Glimmer told her. 

“It’ll be fun! We can have our own sleepover!” Bow said. 

“Or actually do something fun, like go drinking,” Catra supplied instead. 

Calliope gave Lexie a nervous look and she rested a hand against her gently. 

“It’ll be fine. It’s one night,” she stood up, giving her a gentle kiss on the temple. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the altar. I’ll be in white.”

Calliope smiled, nodding. “I can’t wait to marry you. I’ll see you at the altar. Have a fun night.” She turned to Bow and Catra, giving them a glare that made Bow straighten his back instantly. “No funny business. She comes back in one piece and not hungover, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am! Nothing will happen to her! You have our word!” Bow saluted and Catra laughed. 

“You don’t have mine. We’re going out with Seahawk and you know how competitive your dumb jock is. She’s not going to last the night.``

Lexie laughed nervously. “I promise I will not get wasted before our wedding. No matter how tempting it will be to completely crush everyone at drinking.”

“Good. Go have fun,” Calliope told her, giving her a chaste kiss before being pulled away by Perfuma and Mermista. Lexie motioned for Glimmer and the queen came over to Lexie, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“She’s been having nightmares the last couple of weeks. Real bad ones, we wake up every night to her screams. Keep an eye on my girl, please?” she asked begrudgingly and Glimmer smiled, nodding.

“I’ll watch out for her. Try to enjoy yourself and rest, sounds like you need it,” Glimmer told her as she followed after everyone else. 

_

Calliope was laughing along with everyone as she sat on a cushion in her bedroom. Mermista sat behind her, fixing her hair up in curlers as Perfuma sat in front of her, painting her toenails. Adora lounged on the loveseat they had sitting by the windows, eating and drinking while Glimmer was dancing with Frosta to the music blasting in the room, thanks to the speaker system that Entrapta had rigged up. Lexie had gone out with Catra, Bow, Seahawk, and Scorpia hours previously and Calliope was hoping that everything was going smoothly. 

“Okay, okay, Perfuma. I got one. If you could be any plant, what would you be and why?” Calliope asked, trying not to wiggle her toes. 

“I think I would be Lavender because they are tranquil and peaceful, like me,” she responded as she finished the last toe. Mermista snorted behind Calliope as she rolled in the last curler. 

“Lavender? I think you’re more like poison ivy. Pretty to look at but deadly to touch,” she told her, causing Calliope to laugh at Perfuma’s fallen face. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Who’s turn is it?” Calliope asked as she stood up, stretching. 

“Me!” Frosta yelled, jumping onto the loveseat with Adora. “Are you nervous about tomorrow, Callie?” the younger girl asked and the other princesses perked up. 

“What do I have to be nervous about?” Calliope answered, grabbing her glass of wine from the table and taking a seat in her chair. “Not everyone is as lucky as I am to have found love in their best friend. Not many people are lucky to have found love at all. I’m not nervous about marrying my best friend, I am nervous about the coronation afterward.”

“How come? You already run your kingdom like a queen, nothing is going to change,” Mermista pointed out. 

“There’s something about making it official… I’ve been reading up on Musicia’s coronations. It’s a tradition for the previous queen or king, whoever is alive, to crown the next one but… my parents won’t be able to do that. And… Can I tell you all something and you not tell Lexie?” she asked and everyone hesitated, giving each other looks before nodding in agreement. 

“Whatever you say tonight will stay between us. This is a safe space,” Perfuma told her, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair Calliope was sitting on as she took a deep breath. 

“When I went to the Heart to talk with my mom, I asked her to tell me my future. She warned me about knowing but I insisted on knowing something, anything. She told me that I would not live to see my own daughter be crowned queen. So, this coronation is bittersweet for me because I don’t have my own parents here and my daughter will not have one of hers. Please don’t tell Lexie, she’ll freak.”

The room was silent as Glimmer knelt down in front of Calliope’s chair, taking her hand to squeeze it. “I am sorry to hear that. The future changes a lot, maybe that was just a pathway your mom saw. It doesn’t mean it will happen. If it does, your daughter will have us. She won’t be alone.” Everyone nodded in agreement and Calliope leaned forward to hug Glimmer.

“Thank you. That makes me feel a little better, knowing she’ll have so much love when the time comes.”

“Let’s stop being so serious now! This is a sleepover, a party before your big day! We need to have some fun. Entrapta! Turn up something energetic!” Glimmer yelled, pulling Calliope to her feet as the music changed to something with deep bass and great beat. Everyone got up, singing along and dancing energetically to the music and Calliope never wanted the night to end. 

_

_ Calliope stood in the middle of the dias below the steps of the palace, holding a small bundle in her arms. Her people stood around her, admiring and complimenting the baby as it cooed at the onlookers. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders from behind and started to turn around when she felt the fingers dig into her shoulders painfully.  _

You thought you could escape that easily, princess?  _ The familiar voice whispered into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine as she froze. Terra stepped around to face her, keeping her hands on her shoulders as she smirked down at Calliope. _

Cat got your tongue? You certainly do make a beautiful mother. Too bad that never happened,  _ she said and Calliope looked down at her arms to see that the baby was gone and her entire front was covered in blood, her arms slicked with it. She started to hyperventilate as she looked around desperately for the baby but the dias was empty save for her and Terra.  _

I told you that you were mine, princess and that I would wipe away every trace of Lexie that I could,  _ Terra grabbed her jaw, forcing the smaller girl to look at her.  _ You’re mine and I made sure you knew it. You will never get rid of me. 

_ Calliope started screaming.  _

She sat straight up in her bed, screaming as she clutched her hands to the sides of her head, over her ears. The room was dark but immediately lit up as Adora jumped out of her sleep in a panic. 

“For the Honor of Grayskull!” she yelled as she transformed into She-Ra and surveyed the room, looking for any sign of trouble. Mermista turned on the lights as Glimmer ran over to the bed, grabbing hold of Calliope’s wrists. 

“Hey! Hey! It’s okay! You’re awake. It was just a nightmare, Callie,” she reassured her as Calliope slowly stopped screaming, breathing heavily as she jerked her arms away, scrubbing at them with her hands as if the blood was still on her. 

“Oh gods, I still feel it! It’s everywhere! Get it off!” she cried and Perfuma came over with a wet cloth and gently grabbed her arm, rubbing it down softly. 

“Shhhh, we got it. It’s okay. We’ll clean it off, Callie,” she told her gently and Calliope nodded, starting to calm down and come back to her senses, the soft swipe of the wet cloth grounding her back into reality. When she finally focused, she looked around the room, seeing the terrified faces of her friends. 

“I… I’m sorry…” she whispered and Glimmer shook her head. 

“Don’t apologize. Lexie told me this might happen. Do you want to talk about it?”

Calliope shook her head vigorously. She looked at Perfuma, who was still rubbing her arms down with the cloth. “Thank you. I’m okay now. How did you know to do that?”

“We needed to keep you calm and if we told you nothing was there, it wouldn’t have helped. Doing what you needed would help more. I’m glad you're calm now.”

“There’s no danger?” She-Ra asked, yawning as Glimmer shook her head again and She-Ra shrunk back down into Adora. 

“What can we do to help you sleep? You need the rest for tomorrow?” Perfuma asked gently and Calliope looked at everyone’s concerned faces. 

“I don’t know how to stop the nightmares… I usually don’t sleep after I have one…” she explained. 

“Perfuma, could you grow some poppy flowers? They have sleeping properties that could help her rest,” Glimmer asked and Perfuma nodded, getting to work immediately. 

“I can find some calm music that lulls people to sleep!” Entrapta offered, going to rig something up with the speaker. 

“How about some warm milk? I’ll head down to the kitchen to grab some,” Adora said, heading out of the room. 

“Does having someone sleep beside you help? One of us can sleep in the bed with you,” Glimmer told her and Calliope gave her a small smile.

“You guys are too kind. Yes, having someone beside me helps. Would you mind, Glimmer?” she asked and Glimmer agreed. Adora came back with the milk and Perfuma ground up the poppies, mixing it in before handing it to Calliope. She sniffed it before drinking it as soft music started drifting through the bedroom. 

“Perfuma… could you also sleep beside me? The extra weight may help keep me grounded…” she said. 

“Of course, Callie. Whatever you need. May I suggest that, when you are ready, we work through some guided meditation together? I believe it could help get to the root of these nightmares and stop them,” she told her and Calliope nodded. 

“Let’s try to set something up next week? I want to enjoy my wife for a while before I unpack years of childhood trauma,” she mumbled sleepily as she laid down, Glimmer and Perfuma taking up spots on either side of her. Adora took the liberty of taking up the end of the bed, stretching out. 

“You hang around Catra too much,” Glimmer snorted as Mermista turned the lights back off and everyone settled back down for the night. 

“The bed is big enough for an army. I can understand why she does it,” Adora mumbled back, yawning. 

Calliope yawned in response, curling up on her side facing Glimmer. Glimmer took a hold of her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as her eyes started to drift shut.

“We’re here if you need us. We’ll be right here when you wake,” she heard her say as Calliope drifted off to sleep, surrounded by her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Wedding and Coronation! Yay!!


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding/Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding day!!

Chapter 9: The Wedding/Coronation

To be fair, Lexie had meant to keep her promise and not get drunk but when Catra challenged her to a drinking contest, there was no way she was going to back down. It didn’t help that Seahawk had encouraged the whole thing and Scorpia had tried to keep up with them. Bow had to make them come to a draw after the twelfth drink because neither woman was backing down and both were getting effectively plastered. The rest of the night was a blur.

That’s how Lexie found herself waking up to the mother of all hangovers as the light pierced through the room. She groaned as she buried her head into the pillow. She vaguely remembered that the group had crashed in one of the refurbished spare rooms in the palace afterward. 

“Rise and Shine, sleepyhead!” Bow’s obnoxiously happy voice rang out and she heard Catra hiss beside her. 

“Five more minutes... My head is killing me,” she groaned and Lexie grunted in agreement. 

“You’re the one that challenged her to a drinking contest. She’s just like Adora, doesn’t know when to quit. It’s your own fault,” Bow chided as he pulled the blankets off them and both girls protested. “Besides, I have breakfast ready and then we have a wedding to prepare for. Remember? Your wedding day?” 

Lexie gasped, sitting up quickly and immediately regretting it as pain shot through her temples. “Oh shit, Callie is going to kill me!” 

“Yea, probably,” he said, handing her medicine and water. “Let’s try not to be late today. Now, get up. I have your suit ready and we’re going to try to do something to your hair.” 

Lexie took the medicine gratefully, taking the opportunity to push Catra out of the bed. She yelped, falling off the side of the bed and Lexie laughed, getting up slowly to stretch and make her way to the table to eat breakfast. She nudged Scorpia with her foot along the way and the bigger woman snorted, sitting up quickly.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” she said quickly, looking around. 

“Time to get up. We got a wedding to get to,” Lexie told her, eating her toast. 

Scorpia squealed gleefully, getting up. “Oh! I can’t believe this is finally happening! You must be so excited! Hey, where's Wildcat?”

“Down here, Scorp!” Catra said from the other side of the bed as she got up. 

“Come on, everybody! We have a schedule to keep!” Bow encouraged and Lexie rolled her eyes, working on her breakfast. 

_

Calliope tried not to wiggle around as Mermista worked on her makeup. Her hair was already curled and pinned up delicately on top of her head, some strands hanging loosely over her shoulder. Perfuma had created tiny gold flowers to weave into the hair and Glimmer had given it a little bit of sparkle. 

“There, all done. I have to say, I am pretty good at this,” Mermista said and Calliope smiled, standing to go look in the mirror and her jaw-dropping at her appearance. She looked radiant with gold eyeshadow and delicate eyeliner framing her blue eyes and the most natural-looking lipstick. She looked like herself but… glowing. 

“I look… wow! Thank you, Mermista!” she said as Glimmer came over with the dress, settling it on the ground so Calliope could step into it. Glimmer helped her shimmy the fabric up and set about tying the corset back up. Calliope watched her from the full-length mirror in front of them and couldn’t take her eyes off the gorgeous gown.

It was white with off-the-shoulder sleeves that were made of three delicate pearl strings and a sweetheart neckline, leaving her shoulders, upper back, and collarbones exposed. The bodice was fitted and it flared out into a ballroom skirt. It had a beautiful lace pattern, it felt timeless and elegant. She felt like an actual princess in the dress. 

Adora came up behind her and fastened on her necklace. It was a pearl choker with a large gold pendant attached with an additional pearl inlaid in the middle. Calliope took the matching earrings and put them on as Glimmer disappeared underneath her skirt, helping her slip into her heels. Adora snickered at the sight. Last, but not least, Calliope pinned her Horde pin onto her bodice, the token that Lexie had given her over a year ago for their engagement.

Glimmer came back up, beaming. “All done! You look absolutely gorgeous!”

And she did. She looked radiant, she felt radiant. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. 

“Thank you. I feel… excited. Anxious and excited. I can’t wait to see her,” she told the group and they turned as the door opened, revealing Brio, Callista, and Haevyn. Haevyn beelined for Calliope, wrapping her in a hug that Calliope eagerly returned. 

“Wow, Aunt Callie! You look beautiful! Doesn’t she, Papa?” Haevyn asked and Brio nodded, stepping forward to take Calliope’s hands into his.

“You look absolutely stunning, my future queen. And I am so honored that you asked me to escort you down the aisle. I know that you wish it was your father here today and that I can never replace him but I am always here for you in whatever way you need me.”

Calliope teared up, squeezing his hands. “Already with the tears,” she chuckled. “I’m going to be a blubbering mess by the end of the day. You took Lexie and I in when we thought there was no one left, I speak for both of us when I say that we love you and you are like a father figure to us both. Think of this as practice for when you walk your girls down the aisle one day.”

Brio chuckled, kissing her cheek softly. “You cry as much as you want, it’s your day.”

Callista stepped forward, a hand over her ever-growing belly and Calliope’s breath hitched as she was pulled into a hug. “Same goes for me. I am sorry you don’t have your mom here with you. I like to think I could be a mother figure to you. Anything you need, I am here for you,” Callista told her as she stepped away. 

Calliope nodded, unable to take her eyes away from the belly. Callista noticed, gently taking her hand and placing it to the side where Calliope could feel the kicks. 

“It’s a girl. We’re going to name her Eira. I’ve been waiting for the right time to ask you but it never seems like the right time. We want you and Lexie to be her godmothers. Please?”

Calliope sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay as she put her free hand to her mouth and nodded. The door opened again and Scorpia came through, looking around frantically before her eyes landed on Brio.

“You! Come with me! Lexie needs you!” she said and Calliope’s heart sank. She pulled away from Callista, taking a couple of steps forward to Scorpia.

“What’s wrong? Is she okay? I should go check on her!” Calliope said and the whole room collectively yelled no. 

“She’s just spazzing. She asked for Brio so she wouldn’t bother you. And wow, you look stunning! But focus, I need him to come with me, now!” Scorpia said and Brio followed her out of the room. 

Calliope tapped her foot anxiously, worried for Lexie. 

_

Lexie was spazzing. She had been discombobulated all morning. Damn, she knew she shouldn’t have drunk so much last night. She paced the room, dressed in a white pantsuit with matching heels, her hair pinned up onto her head in a series of intricate braids. The treble clef choker sat at the hollow of her throat and she bit at her lip anxiously.

Thankfully, Scorpia reentered the room with Brio, Haevyn bouncing along behind him as she ran to Lexie, who crouched down eagerly to embrace the little girl. 

“You look just as pretty as Aunt Callie! I can’t wait till you can see her!” Haevyn told her and Lexie chuckled, kissing her cheek.

“I can’t wait to see her either. How pretty does she look?” Lexie asked and Haevyn put a finger on her chin, contemplating. 

“She looks… absolutely stunning! I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life except for my mama and Circe!” 

“That sounds very beautiful. I can’t wait to see her. Can you give me a moment to talk to your papa?” she asked and Haevyn nodded, pulling away so Lexie could stand and Brio came over, pulling her into a hug.

“What’s wrong, hotshot? Not getting cold feet on us?” he asked, jokingly, and felt her shake her head before pulling away, keeping his hands on her arms to look at her properly.

“I’m… Oh, gods. I am so nervous! I’m sweating bullets. I feel sick. What if this is wrong? I’m-I’m not queen material. Callie is. I don’t know how to run a kingdom, I can barely keep myself together. This is a mistake, Calliope needs someone who can help her run this kingdom and that’s not me. It’s not me,” Lexie was on the verge of tears and Brio sighed, brushing a finger across her cheek.

“You listen to me and listen to me well, hotshot. You have the most beautiful woman in the world down the hallway worried about you. She is head over heels in love with you, the same way you are for her. You have a kingdom outside these walls eagerly awaiting the wedding and coronation of their beloved princess and her betrothed. The people love you, Lexie. You proved your worth from the beginning when you were out there with us rebuilding. You continuously prove to us that you are a queen that has the needs and desires of her people at the forefront of her mind. You built a fucking orphanage, for God's sakes! There is no one more qualified for this than you. Now, get yourself together and get out there, marry the love of your life, become the amazing queen I know you are and have lots of beautiful babies I can spoil,” he told her and she laughed softly, nodding.

“Thank you. I needed that. You’re right, old man. Let’s get down there so I can marry the woman of my dreams. But first...,” she said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to start writing. 

_

It was Calliope’s turn to pace, her heels clicking across the marble floor. It was a miracle she did not trip over her large dress in the ridiculously tall heels. Every time she tried to make a beeline towards the door, her friends pulled her back until Adora just started guarding the door against her attempts. She ground her teeth in frustration, she needed to make sure Lexie was okay and Brio had not come back yet. 

The others tried to encourage her to sit down, relax. Mermista even offered her a bottle of booze to quell her nerves, much to Perfuma’s horror but Calliope declined all the offers. 

“It’s hot. I feel hot, is anyone else hot?” she asked as she fanned herself, the nerves burning through her. 

“I got you, girl!” Frosta exclaimed, moving her hand to create a winter breeze to cool her off. Calliope sighed in relief as it cooled her skin. 

“Much better, thank you,” she told Frosta and turned quickly on her heels as the door opened and Brio reentered with Haevyn. Calliope rushed towards him, worry all over her face. 

“She’s fine, Callie. She was freaking out a bit but she’s ready. She can’t wait to see you, she asked me to give you this,” he told her and handed her an envelope. Calliope opened it, pulling out the sheet of paper and reading the contents. 

_ To the love of my life on our wedding day, _

_ In a few moments, I will be seeing you for the first time walk down that aisle. I can guarantee you look absolutely stunning in your dress. I can’t wait to see you. I am sorry if I worried you, I was not getting cold feet about us. I was getting cold feet about running a kingdom. But, I know, that if I always have you by my side, we can do anything. We may be crowned queens of the kingdom today but only you are the queen of my heart. _

_ I love you!  _

_ Lexie _

Calliope smiled, relaxing slowly as she read the note. She folded it back up carefully, tucking it safely into her desk before turning to Brio. 

“I’m ready. Let's get married,” she said excitedly and the rest of the Princess Alliance cheered as they filed out of the room, Calliope taking Brio’s offered arm as he led her out. Haevyn bounced ahead of them, twirling in her dress much to everyone’s delight. 

“How many people are here?” she whispered to Brio as they made their way down the hallway towards the throne room. 

“Everyone is here. The princesses, ambassadors, council, and nobles are inside the throne room to watch the wedding, which is being live-streamed out into the city for the citizens, thanks to Princess Entrapta. There are already parties happening outside, everyone is beyond excited for this,” he whispered back as they made it outside of the doors. Everyone had already filed inside, leaving her with Brio and Haevyn, who was the flower girl. 

“Any last-minute advice?” She asked, hearing the music start. 

“You’re going to do great. I’ll hold onto you the entire time,” he told her as the doors opened and Haevyn started down the aisle with her basket, throwing her petals as Brio and Calliope trailed a few steps behind. Everyone was standing as they made their way down, Calliope nodding her head in respect towards some, taking in the room. Chairs were lined up on the ballroom floor, it was decorated with white and gold flowers and accents. The Kingdoms insignia hung on banners scattered around the room. 

She finally looked up, breath hitching as she took in Lexie at the end of the aisle. She stood up on the platform that held the thrones, smiling down at Calliope as she approached. If Brio had not been holding onto her so tightly, she would have lurched forward down the aisle in the most inelegant of fashions to reach her. The room faded around her as she focused intently on the beautiful woman before her. 

They finally reached the steps leading up to the platform and Calliope took hold of her dress, lifting it slightly to help her ascend until she was face to face with the love of her life. She was finding it difficult to breathe with Lexie looking at her like that, with so much love and happiness. Brio took her hand and placed it in Lexie’s, where they immediately intertwined their fingers, squeezing. Brio took his place behind Lexie, similar to Callista and Haevyn behind Calliope. 

“Haevyn did not do you justice, my love. You’re more brilliant than the stars themselves,” Lexie whispered softly, causing a soft blush to grace Calliope’s cheeks. 

“Thank you… I love that pantsuit on you. It’s extremely sexy,” she whispered back, causing Lexie to laugh softly before the elder grabbed their attention to start the ceremony. They kept their hands interlocked. 

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to celebrate the union of our own Princess Calliope and her chosen, Lexie. We are also celebrating the crowning of two new queens to our kingdom. Before we proceed, is there anyone that objects to this union or the ascension to the throne?” the elder asked the room, which was silent. He gave it a moment before proceeding with the ceremony. 

Calliope couldn’t hear what he was saying, she was focused on Lexie. The gleam in her chocolate brown eyes, the slender column of her neck, the dazzling smile that was permanently planted on her face. She almost missed the elder announcing the exchange of vows until she felt Lexie squeeze her hand, bringing her back down to Etheria. 

“The couple has prepared their own vows for each other. Lexie, if you would start,” he told her and she nodded, taking Calliope’s other hand in hers so that both hands were interlocked together. She took a deep breath before starting. 

“Calliope, from the day you slugged me in the nose for teasing you about your hair, I knew that you were the one,” she said, sending laughter through Calliope and the room. “Any woman who can put me in my place is good for me. I can’t remember a time where it wasn’t the two of us against the world. I denied my feelings for a long time… until the day you disappeared and I thought I lost you. I was severely injured and was on the edge of death and I knew, my biggest regret was never telling you how much I loved you. You saved me, physically and emotionally. I cannot imagine a world where there is no one in it. I’m not perfect, I will mistake, I will act stupid and irrationally, and I will sometimes hurt you, but I can promise that I will love you with everything I have in me. I will always protect you, I will always be there to pick you up when you fall. We will leave a legacy on this kingdom that will be felt for generations to come through our hard work and dedication to our people. We’re in this together, sickness and health, rich or poor, till death do us part until I figure out a way to cheat death and never be parted from you.” 

Calliope let out a watery laugh, the tears already making their way down her cheeks as Lexie lifted a hand to wipe them away gently. “I’m a crier, everyone knows this. You’re right, it’s always been us against the world. You have my back and I got yours, remember? A promise we made each other a lifetime ago, never knowing that this is where we would end up. The day I thought I lost you was the second-worst day of my life. I was so overcome with grief… it is not a feeling I ever want to experience again. I want to grow old with you, surrounded by our children and our grandchildren and our great-grandchildren in a kingdom we built together to last the ages. I promise to always be by your side, through sickness and health, through the good and bad. I will be there to lift you up when you fall, to raise you higher when you succeed. I promise a lifetime of happiness, sadness, fun, excitement, and adventure. I love you, Lexie.”

“Now you’re going to make me cry! You’re infectious!” Lexie teased, causing another ripple of laughter to go through the crowd. “I love you too, Calliope.”

Brio handed Lexie the box containing their wedding bands, simple silver ones. They each took one, taking turns to slide the rings onto each other’s left fingers, barely breaking physical contact with each other. They finished and the elder cleared his throat. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss,” he told them and Lexie took no time sweeping Calliope into her arms, causing her to give out a delighted squeal as she was dipped downwards and Lexie kissed her, Calliope laying her hand against her cheek gently as she felt love and passion against her lips. The room cheered, she heard a few wolf whistles and definitely Catra calling out.

“Get a room, Lexie!” she heard the woman yell and everyone laughed as Calliope was lifted back up. She was breathless and elated, today could not get any better than this. 

“Onto the crowning. My ladies, may you please kneel?” the elder asked and both turned to face the crowd, kneeling down onto their knees, holding each other's hands between them. They had practiced the ceremony many times before today. The elder took up Lexie’s crown first, a simple silver circlet with the failsafe insignia on the front, a stone representing each kingdom's runestone inlaid in each dot of the heart figure. 

“Lady Lexie, do you promise to uphold the values of the Kingdom of Musicia? To always serve its people and protect them with your life? To always put the kingdom before your own needs, for as long as you remain in reign?” 

Lexie nodded solemnly. “I do. I will do everything in my power to rebuild and protect the people of Musicia, so long as I shall reign.”

The elder placed the circlet onto her head, the insignia resting on her forehead as the gemstones started to glow softly. “Then I pronounce you Queen-Consort, second only to the Queen. May you always protect our people and find music in your life.”

The elder turned, grabbing the bigger crown, and went to stand behind Calliope. It was her mother’s crown, having been hidden away deep in the palace until they had started rebuilding the palace. It was silver, with the other kingdoms' gemstones inlaid into the metal, a replica of the Heart of Etheria glimmering brightly in the middle. 

“Princess Calliope, I ask you as well, do you promise to uphold the values of the Kingdom of Musicia? To always serve its people and protect them with your life? To always put the kingdom before your own needs, for as long as you remain in reign?”

She nodded. “I do. I promise to be a fair queen, to put the people above all else, to always have our streets filled with music.”

He placed the crown on top of her head, stepping back to look out onto the crowd. “I now ask the elemental princesses to stand and step forward to accept our new queen.”

The princesses stood, forming a line on the stairs to stand in front of Calliope. She held out her hand, palm forward to the first princess, Frosta. Frosta took it, smiling. 

“The Kingdom of Snows recognizes Princess Calliope as Queen of Musicia and Guardian of the Heart of Etheria,” she said and the Snows gemstone of her crown started glowing as Frosta stepped away, going to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Perfuma was up next, mimicking Frosta.

“The Kingdom of Plumeria recognizes Princess Calliope as Queen of Musicia and Guardian of the Heart of Etheria,” she said and Plumeria’s gemstone started glowing as well. Calliope could feel the energy start vibrating within her as, one by one, each princess made their way up to accept her, each gemstone lighting up.

“The Kingdom of Salineas recognizes Princess Calliope as Queen of Musicia and Guardian of the Heart of Etheria.”

“The Kingdom of Scorpion recognizes Princess Calliope as Queen of Musicia and Guardian of the Heart of Etheria.”

Glimmer was last and she stepped forward, placing her hand in Calliope’s with a smile. “The Kingdom of Brightmoon recognizes Princess Calliope as Queen of Musica and Guardian of the Heart of Etheria.”

The last elemental runestone lit up and the large Heart replica started to glow, a bright light shining through the room as everyone shielded their eyes. Calliope gasped loudly, the vibration turning into a violent thrum of magical energy entering her. Her eyes white quickly before dissipating and the light died down. 

She breathed heavily, standing shakily to her feet, Lexie standing with her as she pulled her hand away, holding them in front of her. She felt powerful, invincible. She looked out over the crowd and let out a high note, a burst of sparkles falling over the crowd as they applauded. 

“May I present the Queen of Musica, Queen Calliope!” 


	10. Chapter 10: Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Reception

Chapter 10: Reception

The reception was being held outside on the marble dias outside the palace. That way, the citizens could join in on the celebrations with their new queens. Calliope and Lexie never let go of each other as they stood on the stairs leading up to the palace, greeting people as they came up to congratulate them. Lexie had an arm wrapped around Calliope’s shoulders, keeping her tucked into her side as she smiled at the citizens. 

Each of the princesses came up to greet them as well, they were engulfed in plenty of hugs from Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, and Perfuma, the others more willing to nod or shake hands. Adora showed her affection by punching Lexie in the arm, causing her to laugh. Catra just teased her relentlessly, causing Lexie to roll her eyes.

“You’re next, fluffbutt! Mark my words!” Lexie told her and Catra snickered.

“Again, I swear you’re obsessed with my butt, Lexie. Don’t you have a wife, now?”

“I do have a wife, whose butt is the only thing I’m obsessed with, thank you very much.”

Calliope choked on her saliva, doubling over to laugh loudly, causing a few heads to turn towards them. Lexie, Adora, and Catra laughed along with her before Adora and Catra walked off. 

“You’re obsessed with my butt, huh?” Calliope teased her, wiping a stray tear from her eye. 

“It’s a very nice butt. And hips, and breasts, and body… You are a very sensual woman, my queen,” she told her, bringing Calliope’s hand to her lips to kiss. Calliope blushed furiously. 

“You are very straightforward, my queen consort,” she teased again. 

“It’s one of the many qualities you love about me,” Lexie told her, straightening as Brio, Callista, and Haevyn came up to greet them. Haevyn smiled widely, embracing both of her aunts at once as they hugged her back. 

“Congratulations! Though I’m still not sure what all this is about. What’s a wife?” the young girl questioned and the two women shared a look. 

“Well…” Lexie started. “When two people love each other very much and want to spend the rest of their lives together, they have a big party to celebrate it. A boy is called a husband and a girl is called a wife. So Aunt Callie is my wife, as I am hers, but your papa is your mama’s husband, as she is his wife. Does that make sense?”

Haevyn nodded thoughtfully. “Seems simple enough. Can I marry somebody?”

Brio chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. “One day you can when you meet that special someone.”

“What if I already met them?” she questioned and Callista ruffled her hair affectionately. 

“You still have to wait till you are older to marry them. At least eighteen, sweetheart.”

“I think I’m going to marry Circe when I am older than. I love her a lot!” Haevyn announced happily, causing the adults to laugh. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t gotten too much time to talk lately. It’s been chaotic,” Lexie told them as Haevyn ran off to join the other kids. “How’s it going with Castaspella?”

Callista rubbed her belly nervously. “They can regrow Haevyn’s wings, but it’s going to take a while, years even. And it’s going to be painful because of the damage Shadow Weaver caused…”

Lexie nodded in understanding. “Let us know if there is anything we can do to help. We want her to have back her wing, but only if she wants them.”

Callista nodded in agreement, changing the subject. “On that note, did Calliope tell you the news?”

“No? News?” Lexie questioned Calliope, who smiled.

“Callista and Brio are having a girl, her name is Eira, and they asked us to be her godmothers,” Calliope told her and Lexie smiled, nodding happily.

“Of course we would love to! What’s a godmother?”

Brio laughed. “If anything were o happen to us, you two would take care of her in our absence,” he explained, and she nodded again. 

“Then even more of a yes is in order! You know we love your children just like our own. They are always welcome in our home.”

“You’re such a dummy…” Calliope whispered affectionately, kissing Lexie’s cheek gently. 

“May we ask that the queens take to the dance floor for the first dance of the night?” they heard someone announce and they said their goodbyes to the little family before making their way to the middle of the dias, the sea of people parting for them. They took their positions, one of Calliope’s hands-on Lexie’s shoulder, the other wrapped in her hand while Lexie’s free hand was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as the song started. 

_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling, just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

Calliope followed Lexie’s lead as they swayed and turned around the dance floor, allowing the music to flow through them as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

_ You’re in my arms _

_ And all the world is calm _

_ The music playing on  _

_ For only two _

“I could not have pictured a more perfect day,” Lexie whispered to her and Calliope nodded, smiling. 

“How does it feel? Being married to a queen?” Calliope asked her and Lexie snorted softly.

“Why don’t you tell me, my love? Since I am a queen as well?” she smirked and Calliope laughed softly before singing along with the song, a soft white light encircling them as they danced.

_ We are still kids  _

_ But we’re so in love _

_ Fighting against all odds _

_ I know we’ll be alright this time  _

Lexie joined in on the song, singing over Calliope as blue light joined along with the white. 

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my girl, I’ll be your woman _

_ I’d seen my future in your eyes _

“You are a beautiful singer, my love,” Calliope told her and Lexie shook her head. 

“You’re the singer, my queen. I am the muscle, remember?”

“No, I think you’ll have to remind me later,” Calliope smirked, causing Lexie’s breath to hitch as she groaned softly. 

“You’re a tease, my queen,” Lexie mumbled softly, causing a soft laugh to escape her wife. They heard the song start to end and they sang the last verse together, so close that they were whispering against each other’s lips.

_ I don’t deserve this _

_ You look perfect _

_ All I want is to hold you close _

_ Tonight _

Lexie closed the distance, kissing her wife as the lights they conjured with the song died around them and the crowd clapped. Calliope kissed her back softly before they pulled away and headed over to the head table to take their seats as dinner and speeches started. 

It felt like everyone took a turn talking about the brides, how they met, who they were, funny stories they knew. 

“In first meeting Calliope and Lexie, there was excitement in discovering our princess safe and sound after all these years. They have been a true blessing to our kingdom since their arrival. Calliope was born to rule a kingdom, but Lexie… she’s going to need a little work. You have your hands full, Calliope,” Brio chuckled, causing the crowd to chuckle. “Naw, I am kidding. Lexie is more than capable of running the kingdom. I trust that woman with my life and she has saved it on multiple occasions. Hotshot, I wish you both an eternity of happiness together.”

Everyone toasted to that, drinking their champagne as Lexie stood up, clinking her glass to get everyone’s attention. 

“Everybody! Thank you so much for coming out to support Calliope and me on our wedding day. We are absolutely humbled to find ourselves amongst so many friends and family we have made over the years. As you have heard, my Calliope has a killer right hook, she is not a woman you want to piss off. It was one of the many qualities that I admire most about her. But she is also compassionate, wise, headstrong, determined, motherly, and kind. She is a queen in every sense of the word, whether or not she had been born into royalty. She never let the Horde take away her spirit, not once, and there were so many times when they tried. My darling, you are the strongest woman I know and I am so proud to stand by your side as your wife and your queen,” Lexie told her and Calliope stood as well, putting a hand on her shoulder as she smiled.

“My wife gives me too much credit, never taking any of it for herself. If anyone should be proud to stand by somebody, it is me standing by you. She was thrust into this rule with no idea what she was doing or how we were going to get it done but she never gave up. She stayed up at all hours reading, learning, studying, talking, building, and growing our kingdom into what it is today and I know she will spend the rest of her days doing so. Lexie, my love, you are as much of a queen as I was born to be. I know that if there is a higher power, he put us in each other’s lives to build each other and this kingdom up together. We just want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate our happiness! Now please, continue eating, drinking, and dancing!”

The crowd whistled and cheered. Soon after, the host announced the father/daughter dance. Calliope looked at Lexie, confused until Brio came up, offering his hand on Calliope. Lexie smiled at her.

“A little surprise for you, my love,” she told her, and Calliope gaped at them before coming around the table, taking Brio’s hand and being led onto the dance floor. Brio took her into his arms, holding her similar to the way Lexie held her but with a little more distance and started dancing.

“We know you wish your parents were with you here today. I’ve told you before that I like to think of myself as a father figure to you girls, so Lexie and I agreed that you should still have a father/daughter dance. I hope you don’t mind,” Brio told her. 

Calliope smiled softly. “You’re right, and so is she, like usual. Thank you… I miss my father a lot and I am happy to have found someone to love me the same way he did.”

“You’re welcome, my queen. Also, Lexie has two left feet, you’re less likely to step on me during the dance,” he joked and Calliope laughed. 

“She’s not that bad of a dancer, we’re just naturally talented.”

The song came to an end as more people started coming onto the dance floor. Bow slid up, asking Calliope for the next dance, to which she accepted. That’s how it went for the rest of the evening, dance after dance with her friends, family, and a few strangers. She was currently dancing with Haevyn, them holding hands as they spun around, laughing as they accidentally knocked people out of the way. No one seemed to mind, they enjoyed watching the queen dance with the young girl. 

“May I cut in?” Lexie asked as she came up to them. Haevyn huffed, wrapping her arms around Calliope’s waist.

“No you may not! It’s my turn!” Haevyn told her and Calliope laughed at the shocked look on Lexie’s face. 

“But I wanted to dance with you…” Lexie told her and Haevyn blinked, mumbling an apology before grabbing Lexie’s hand, holding onto Calliope’s other. Lexie and Calliope took hold of each other’s hands and the three spun around, laughing. 

_

Calliope was exhausted by the end of the night. Most of the guests had trickled out, the town was still bustling into the early morning hours. Lexie came up to Calliope, taking her into her arms. 

“What do you say to one last dance, my wife?” Lexie whispered and Calliope nodded, turning around to wrap both arms around her wife’s neck and Lexie wrapped her arms around Calliope’s waist. Soft music was playing and they swayed, Calliope’s head coming to rest on Lexie’s shoulder. 

“This was perfect… you are perfect,” Calliope whispered into her neck, closing her eyes. 

“No, you’re perfect. I am so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you,” Lexie whispered back. 

“To have and to hold, until we grow old.”

“I can’t wait to see you with silver hair. I bet it’s super sexy,” Lexie teased and Calliope rolled her eyes. 

“Only you would think that getting old is sexy.”

“You make anything sexy, my queen. I can’t wait to see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Close/Perfect mash-up from Scott and RyceeJo song credits


	11. Chapter 11: Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haevyn starts to process to regrow her wings

Chapter 11: Wings

Haevyn hissed in pain as Castaspella applied the salve to the darkened stumps on her back. Callista sat in front of her, holding her hands as she hummed to her. Her back felt hot, like when she sat out in the sun too long and she yelped as she felt a sharp pain spike through the stumps, squeezing Callista’s hands harder. 

“Mama, it hurts,” she whimpered and Callista moved a hand to stroke her cheek.

“I know, I’m so sorry. We can stop if you want,” she told her daughter and Haevyn shook her head, letting out another hiss. 

“I did say this wouldn’t be easy. This salve is to help heal the old wounds. There is a lot of dark magic still infused in the wound, a lot of malice and anger. It’s going to take some time to drain it out before your body is ready to regrow the wings,” Castaspella explained, finishing applying the salve and drawing a runestone to help extract the magic. 

“What will the process for regrowing her wings look like?” Callista asked as Haevyn gritted her teeth, tearing up. 

“When the dark magic is extracted, we will work through another set of salves to help the growing process. But the regrowing will be up to Haevyn. When her body is ready, she’ll form a chrysalis and hibernate. When she emerges, she’ll have brand new wings.”

“You hear that? Just a little bit more and then you’ll have wings again. Isn’t that what you want, my love?” Callista said softly as she wiped away Haevyn’s tears. The young girl nodded, yelling out as Castaspella finished up the spell and extracted a large ball of dark magic, placing it in a container. 

“All done for today. We shouldn’t have too much longer to go, Haevyn. We got out most of it. Just a couple more sessions,” Castaspella reassured her, wrapping up her back. 

“And then I’ll have pretty wings to show my baby sister. I want Eira to like me, I want Circe to like me…” she mumbled. 

“Your baby sister is going to love you, Haevyn. She already does, she kicks really hard every time she hears your voice. You’re going to be a great big sister,” Callista told her.

Heavyn sighed, pulling her shirt on after Castaspella finished dressing her back. “What if they never grow back? What if we go through all of this pain and it never happens?”

“I don’t think that’s the case. You’ll be able to grow them back, it’s just going to take time, rest, and relaxation. You’ll be fluttering around in no time!” Castaspella told her, packing up her bag. There was a knock on the door and Calliope poked her head in, giving a small smile.

“All done? I could use some help in the garden if you’re up for it, Haevyn?” she asked and Haevyn looked at Callista for permission. 

“If you’re feeling well enough, I don’t see why not. Just be cleaned up for dinner,” she told her and Haevyn got up and walked over to Calliope, taking her hand as they left for the garden. 

_

Haevyn spent the afternoon tending to the garden with her aunt, silently willing the plants to grow as Calliope oversaw the workers installing the fountain in the middle. There was a patch of Aster flowers that was being extremely stubborn, no matter how many times Haevyn dug her fingers into the earth around it or hummed fervently to it. She groaned in frustration, slinging the dirt away from her. 

Lexie walked up behind her, carrying a tray of lemonade. “What’s wrong, Red? I brought you something to drink, you’ve been working really hard today.”

“These flowers won’t grow, no matter how hard I try! I’ve sung to it, I’ve exerted my magic over it, nothing!”

Lexie sat the tray down, kneeling beside her. “Well… what kind of magic have you been giving it? If your intentions are not well, the flowers won’t respond. Isn’t that what Aunt Callie always says? Or Miss Perfuma when she comes over? So, what’s going on?”

Haevyn picked up a glass of lemonade off the tray, drinking some of it before holding it between her hands, staring down at the yellow liquid. “It’s just… My wings. I know it’s going to take time and everything… but it hurts. My back hurts. I feel… off. I’m worried and frustrated and I guess I was projecting that onto the flowers.”

“What exactly are you frustrated about? What is frustrating about this process?”

“The slowness is frustrating. I wish I could snap my fingers and make it happen quicker. Also… the hope. I’ve never had much of that. I’m hopeful that it will work and the longer it takes, the more it lessens. I don’t want to be disappointed anymore.”

“That is so frustrating,” Lexie commented, taking her own glass of lemonade as she pondered for a moment. “Do you remember a time when you had no hope at all? It’s been over a year now since then but try a little bit. Do you remember how it was back then?”

“Yea… every day was the same, there was always more and more laundry to do. It was dark and smelly. I thought I would die there…”

“There was never any hope in the Fright Zone. There was only surviving to see another day. But what about now?”

“I’m always happy! Every day is a new adventure. I have an awesome family and a baby sister coming. I love planting flowers with Aunt Callie and training with you. I love going to school, seeing my friends, being with Circe. I love it,” Haevyn said softly, looking up at Lexie who smiled at her.

“Do you think any of that is going to change whether or not you have wings? What are your wings going to do for you?”

“I… don’t know. It’ll be nice to have them back but I don’t need them. I have everything I could ever want and more.”

“Exactly. You’ll still be happy and everyone will still love you. So what’s the point of being frustrated over something you can’t control? You know what you control?”

“How I respond to things. I know. Thanks, Aunt Lexie. I needed that.”

Calliope wandered over, bending over to kiss Lexie’s head. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing, my love. Just having a talk about these stubborn Aster flowers. You wanna give it another go, Red?” Lexie asked and Haevyn nodded, putting down her glass. She turned towards the flowers, digging her fingers into the earth around them, and took in a deep breath, before relaxing, allowing the magic to flow through her. The flowers sprung up quickly, growing wildly around her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this book! I got really engrossed in my sequel!


	12. Chapter 12: Music Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie tries to learn how to play an instrument

Chapter 12: Music Lessons

Lexie winced as the string on the bow broke as she screeched out a couple of notes on the violin. She had been trying for a couple of weeks to find an instrument that she clicked with, she wanted to surprise Calliope with it. But no matter what she tried, the instruments did not like. She tried most of the string instruments, all the strings broke, just like the violin did. She had tried some brass instruments like the tuba, but they just made noise, nothing even close to musical.

The drums hadn’t gone much better. She had started tapping on them and it made her feel like she was hitting something, like her punching bag, which had resulted in holes in the drums. She had been too daunted by the piano. Calliope played it so beautifully, she didn’t want to break the keys with her clumsy fingers, so she had avoided it as she tried out everything else. 

She sighed as she sat the violin down on the table, trying to figure out an excuse for why the bow had snapped the way it did. What was the point of being the queen of a kingdom that she had no talent in?

“You know, that one almost sounded musical, hotshot,” Brio teased with a grimace as Lexie glared at him. 

“I don’t have a musical bone in my body! This is useless! My hands weren’t meant to hold such delicate instruments, they were meant to fight!”

“Everyone has some kind of musical bone in their body, some are just smaller than others. Why don’t you try the piano? You’ve been avoiding it.”

“I don’t want to break it… It’s Callie’s favorite to play,” Lexie mumbled, slumping down into a chair. 

“Honestly, it’s a talent in itself that you managed to break as many instruments as you did. I’m kinda impressed. Instruments really hate you,” he chuckled and Lexie threw him another glare, a small smile starting to form. 

“You don’t have to be good at music, hotshot. Callie loves you for who you are, not because you’re musically inclined,” he told her, sitting beside her. 

“I want us to be able to do it together! It’s something she loves to do and she always does what I love, which is train and fight. I want to do something for her as well. Also, what’s the point of being the queen of a kingdom of music if I’m not musical?”

“Because you offer much more than just musical capability. You’re overstressing about this. Just try the piano and if you break it, we’ll stop searching.”

Lexie sighed, rubbing her face before heading over to the piano, taking a seat at the bench. Her fingers hovered over the keys, hesitant. She really didn’t want to break this piano, Calliope loved it. Brio sat beside her and tapped out a few notes in encouragement. 

“Just copy that, okay? Watch me and try to mimic,” he told her, tapping out the same notes again. He did it a few times as Lexie watched intently, memorizing the tune. She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders before putting her fingers on the ivory keys, mimicking his tune. 

Brio had braced himself to hear the keys crack but were pleasantly surprised when the same tune he had played came from Lexie’s fingers. Not only that, she played a few extra notes, little bursts of color springing from her fingertips as they played over the keys. She laughed in surprise.

“Who would have thought that your clumsy fingers were good at dancing over piano keys?” Brio laughed, high fiving her. 

They turned as the doors opened and Calliope peeked in, eyebrows raised in question. “What are you two doing? I heard the piano playing.”

Brio nudged Lexie, who blushed as she turned back to the piano and started playing it again. Calliope gasped at the beautiful sound and stepped into the room, quickly crossing it to stand behind Lexie as she watched the colorful wisps encircle her wife’s fingers as she played. 

“Oh wow… Lexie,” she said, wrapping her arms around Lexie’s shoulders. “That’s beautiful. A little more practice and you’ll be playing circles around me!”

Lexie smiled proudly, puffing her chest out some at the praise. “I wanted to surprise you but I kept breaking the other instruments. They did not like me.”

Calliope laughed, kissing her wife’s temple. “That’s what happened to my cello. You should have told me, silly. Scoot over, I want to play with you!” she said excitedly, sliding in on the other side of Lexie, leaving her squished between her wife and Brio. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing together until Lexie could play circles around Calliope. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update!


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome, Eira!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira is born!

Chapter 13: Welcome, Eira!

Haevyn’s leg bounced rapidly as she sat in her chair. Mama had been in the bedroom for hours, she occasionally heard cries of pain from inside. Lexie kept an arm wrapped around the younger girl, holding her tightly to her side. She was watching Calliope pace nervously, biting on her nails. Haevyn winced when she heard another cry, putting her hands over her ears to drown them out. Lexie just held her tighter, resting her head on top of hers. 

“Calliope, you’re pacing is making me nervous,” Lexie told her softly as Calliope hesitated for just a moment before continuing.

“I can’t sit still. Is it supposed to take this long? What if something is wrong? Shouldn’t Brio have updated us already?” Calliope told her, feeling panicky. 

“I’m sure everything is fine. Please, you’re freaking Haevyn out and she’s already on edge,” Lexie whispered, looking down at the little girl.

“It sounds like someone torturing her… It sounds like when Aunt Callie was in the Fright Zone…” Haevyn mumbled, staring at her knees. The comment caused Calliope to come to a full stop, turning to face the young girl in horror. Lexie and she shared a look before she came to sit on the other side, wrapping an arm around her as well so she was sandwiched between the two women.

“Hey, this is nothing like that. Your mama is having a baby, I was losing a baby… It’s two completely different things,” Calliope reassured the young girl, who looked up at her with watery eyes.

“You lost a baby, Aunt Callie?” She whispered and Calliope nodded sadly. 

“That’s why your baby sister is such a blessing to everyone. And it takes a lot of hard work to bring a baby into the world. These noises are good noises, okay?”

Haevyn nodded, leaning into Calliope. The older woman held her, humming softly into her hair as they continued to wait. She felt Lexie’s hand on her shoulder, a reassuring gesture that she was grateful for. She was grateful for this new baby, it was a symbol of prosperity and happiness to their kingdom. But she still grieved for her own loss, even over a year after it happened. 

It was probably a few more hours before Brio opened the doors with a smile, causing the three girls to jump up, Haevyn immediately running over to her papa.

“Is mama okay? What about baby sister?” she demanded and the older man chuckled, scooping her up into his arms.

“Everyone is perfect. Are you ready to meet her?” he asked and Haevyn nodded eagerly as he stepped back inside, followed by the two queens. Callista laid on the bed, cradling a small bundle in her arms, cooing at it. Brio stopped by the side of the bed, allowing Haevyn to slide off him and crawl beside her mama.

“Hey, sweetie,” Callista said, running her fingers through Haevyn’s red locks gingerly. “This is your baby sister, Eira. Eira, this is your big sister, Haevyn.”

Haevyn stared at the tiny bundle, taking in the adorable chubby cheeks and blonde peach fuzz on her head. 

“She’s… squishy. Can I hold her?” Haevyn asked and Callista nodded as Brio helped Haevyn sit properly and hold her arms. Callista gingerly placed Eira into Haevyn’s arms, adjusting her until Eira was comfortably placed. 

“Hi, baby sister. I’m Haevyn. I’m your big sister. I wasn’t always your big sister, there was a time where I didn’t have a mama and papa. I was raised by bad people but that will never happen to you. I’m always going to protect you,” Haevyn told her as Eira gurgled, grasping at Haevyn’s hand as she stared up at her with large, grey eyes. 

“Aunt Callie says that you’re a blessing. I don’t know exactly what that means but a lot of people love you, even after they lost so much. Me, mama, papa, Aunt Callie, and Aunt Lexie all love you. You’ll only ever know love, Eira.”

Calliope and Callista were both crying as they watched the interaction. Brio exchanged looks of exasperation at their wives but smiles at the sweetness of the moment. Haevyn looked up at Calliope, tilting her head. 

“Why are you crying, Aunt Callie? Is it because of your baby?” she asked and Calliope nodded, wiping at her eyes. 

“And you. You’re right, Eira is loved by us all. And so are you, Haevyn. A blessing is this family we have together, despite all the pain and hurt we have gone through. We’re going to make sure Eira never has to go through what we went through.”

“I can’t wait for the day you have another baby, Aunt Callie. I’m going to love them as much as I love my baby sister! It’ll be like another baby sister! Or brother! Did I say that right?”

“You said it exactly right,” Lexie told her, hugging her wife to her. “Let’s leave the family to get acquainted with each other. We’ll come back later to hold the baby.”

“You did so well, Callista. She’s beautiful,” Calliope told her as Lexie gave Brio a pat on the shoulder in congratulations, the two queens leaving the bedroom afterward. 

“I think mama should sleep now, kiddo. It was hard work to bring Eira into the world,” Brio explained and Haevyn nodded, looking at Callista.

“You should sleep, mama. I can take care of Eira. I have a lot to tell her,” Haevyn said and Callista looked a little wary of leaving the baby alone. 

“I’ll watch after them. We won’t even leave the room. Try to rest,” Brio told her, kissing her head gently as he took Eira from Haevyn long enough to lead the girls to the other side of the room and readjust them in a comfy chair. 

Callista smiled at her small family, drifting to sleep as she heard Haevyn start talking about her life and the life they would live there in the palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! Y'all spoiled lol


	14. Chapter 14: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie gets sick and remembers something important

Chapter 14: Sick Day

Lexie felt heavy but she needed to get up. She needed to go to Plumeria today, there was a meeting she needed to have with Perfuma about agricultural trade and farms. She needed to get ready… but she couldn’t. She couldn’t even open her eyes. Every time she tried, she felt an awful pain in her head. Her limbs felt like lead, everything felt hot. But she needed to get up.

She felt Calliope shift beside her, she had been curled into her side with her head resting on her shoulder, her arm slung over Lexie. Lexie tried to move, she managed a small wiggle that caused a groan to leave Calliope’s lips and roll away from her. 

“Five more minutes, Lex… You’re too hot…” her wife mumbled and Lexie let out a low whine, forcing herself to sit up with much effort, a ragged breath escaping her. It took a moment but something must have clicked for Calliope sat up quickly, suddenly wide away. 

“You’re too hot… Lexie, are you sick?” Calliope asked, moving to feel Lexie’s forehead, which was burning. Lexie shook her head, wincing at the effort. 

“I’m not… I have a meeting…” she mumbled, trying to swing her legs over the side of the bed to stand up but Calliope pulled her back. 

“You need to lay down. You’re running a fever and you sound tired. You’re sick and need to rest,” she told her, frowning. Lexie sighed.

“I’m not sick… Perfuma is waiting for me…” Lexie weakly pushed Calliope’s hands away, going to stand up and immediately collapsing onto the floor. 

“Lexie!” Calliope yelled, looking over the bed to see her wife sprawled out on the floor. She sighed, crawling off to kneel beside her. “You dummy. You’re really sick. I’m calling Perfuma, rescheduling your meetings and you’re spending the day in bed, letting me take care of you.”

Lexie groaned as Calliope got her arms underneath her, lifting her up and pulling her onto the bed. She straightened her out, tucked the blanket around her, and got off the bed again. Lexie weakly reached for her before collapsing back against the pillows, head pounding. Calliope returned a few moments later with a wet cloth, placing it over Lexie’s forehead. 

Lexie drifted in and out, trying to stay awake but too weak to. She was vaguely aware of Calliope running in and out of the room for a while before she drifted back to sleep. 

_ She was standing in the middle of a village, small and quaint. She did a spin, taking in the buildings with a confused expression. It seemed vaguely familiar. She heard screaming and whipped around to see smoke rising from one side of the village and villagers running past her. Lexie ran towards the smoke, she had to help if she could. No one paid her any attention as she ran. _

_ She stopped when she saw the first Horde tank, more confusion taking over her as smoke kept rising, the screams intensifying, chaos ensuing.  _

“Mama!”  _ she heard a high-pitch scream and turned towards the little noise. A small girl stood in the middle of the chaos, the same as her. She couldn’t have been no older than three, holding a stuffed doll in her little toddler hand. Lexie headed towards her, hoping to pull her out of the chaos, and stopped as she got right in front of her. _

_ It was like looking in a mirror but one that reflected the past. The little girl looked exactly like her, it had to have been her. Brown eyes, dark hair, it was her as a toddler. Lexie stared down at her young self who didn’t see her older self, dumbfounded. This was a memory… a memory she had buried so far down that she forgot it even existed.  _

_ Young Lexie cried, looking around for her parents. There was too much going on, she couldn’t comprehend any of it, just that it was loud and scary. She felt someone pick her up and she looked up to see a strange woman in red robes and a mask hold her.  _

“You’re okay, little one. You’re going to do great things one day,”  _ Shadow Weaver told her, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Older Lexie watched, horrified, as Shadow Weaver started off towards one of the tanks. She heard a woman scream and turned to see an older lady run towards Shadow Weaver.  _

“Lexie! That’s my baby! Put her down!”  _ the woman screamed and was immediately thrown to the ground by Shadow Weaver’s magic.  _

“She’s ours now. I sense greatness in her. Dispose of this woman,”  _ Shadow Weaver told the surrounding soldiers. One of the soldiers aimed a gun at the woman’s head- _

Lexie could still hear the gunshot ringing through her ears as she woke up, a scream stuck in her throat as she felt hands on her. Hands that reminded her of Shadow Weaver. Of that woman picking her up, taking her away from her family. She fought at the hands, feeling some of her strength come back. 

“Lexie! Baby, it’s me!” she heard and blinked, finally focusing on Calliope’s concerned expression hovering over her as the small girl managed to pin her arms down. She immediately stopped struggling, breathing heavily as the exhaustion finally hit. Calliope slowly released her wrists, moving her hands down to cup her face. 

“You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?” she asked, feeling the fever had reduced some. Lexie stared up at her, the words caught in her throat as she shook her head. Calliope just smiled gently, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the medicine and a glass of water. 

“Take this, it’ll make you feel better. You’ve been in and out of it for a while,” she said as she helped Lexie sit up. Lexie took the medicine and water, downing it quickly as she leaned back against the headboard of their bed. “You were screaming… you said, mama… I thought you didn’t remember your family?”

Lexie finished her water, starting to feel a little more like herself as she stared down at the glass. “I didn’t… I buried this one down deep I guess… Have I been out for long?”

“Well… it’s late afternoon so quite a while. You needed to sleep, you were running a very high fever.”

“I had a meeting with Perfuma! I missed it!” Lexie exclaimed, sitting up quickly before groaning. 

“I already called Perfuma and explained everything. She’s the one that sent the medicine for you. Are you hungry? I can have the kitchen send up some soup,” Calliope said, starting to stand before Lexie grabbed her hand.

“No, I don’t want soup… I would actually like ration bars…” she mumbled, looking ashamed before Calliope smiled, kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll call Adora and Catra to help make some. Just relax, don’t move,” Calliope ordered, tucking her in and Lexie gave a fake salute with a smirk.

“Yes, ma’am… hurry back, please?”

“Of course, it’ll only take a moment to call them,” she said, grabbing the com-pad and heading away from the bed to call Brightmoon. Lexie inhaled deeply through her nose, closing her eyes as she drowned out Calliope’s conversation to think about the memory. She had a family out there, she was stolen away by Shadow Weaver, her mom was dead. Knowing all this felt worse than not knowing at all. She could still hear the gunshot echoing in her head. 

“Lexie?” she heard and turned to see Calliope standing beside her, more concern on her face. “They’ll be over in a little while along with Glimmer and Bow. I tried to talk them out of it but they heard you were sick and decided on a Best Friend Squad Get Well Soon Sleepover. So we’ll be surrounded by a lot of people soon. I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine… I think the company will make me feel better. I don’t want to be alone…”

“What did you dream about? What happened?” Calliope asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her wife’s hand. Lexie interlaced their fingers.

“It was a memory… I was very young, not even three… It was the day I was taken from my village. Shadow Weaver…” she clutched her chest with her free hand, feeling a pain in her heart. “Shadow Weaver took me from my family. She had my mom killed. She said I would do great things one day…”

“Honey… that’s horrible. I’m so sorry. That bitch really ruined our lives, huh?” Calliope sighed and Lexie nodded. “Do you want to try to find out if you have any remaining family?”

“No… no, I… knowing is worse than not knowing. I don’t want to know if I have a family. I don’t want them to have to know they have a daughter or whatever who… I’m the reason my mom is dead. I don’t want to hurt anyone else I don’t have to. I have everything I could ever need right here, I have a family,” Lexie explained, not quite able to express her feelings about it. Thankfully, they had been together so long that Calliope understood exactly what she was trying to say. 

“It wasn’t your fault, it was Shadow Weaver’s but I understand that you don’t want to hurt anyone that had to live with this. Just know that we will look if you ever want to, okay?” 

Lexie smiled in relief, snuggling deeper into the bed. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I don’t know, I ask myself that all the time,” Calliope teased, placing the washcloth back over her wife’s forehead. “Now rest. They’ll be here soon.”

“I’ve rested all day. I want to get up already! Can’t I have a bath at least?” she pouted, giving Calliope her best puppy dog eyes until the smaller girl conceded, helping her get out of bed and into the bathroom for a much-needed bath. 

Their friends arrived afterward, carrying various treats, medicine, and ration bars, much to Glimmer’s distaste. Calliope had set Lexie up on a reclining chair with pillows and blankets, much to Lexie’s displeasure. She hated the babying but knew it made Calliope feel better to take care of her. 

“I don’t understand why you would be craving this stuff?” Glimmer asked as Adora handed off the bag of ration bars to Lexie, who opened it to take a bite. 

“It’s a comfort thing. When we were sick in the Fright Zone, no one would take care of us. So we would sneak extra ration bars to make them feel better. It’s more nostalgic than a craving,” Catra explained, the other ex-Horde soldiers nodding in agreement. 

“They taste just as bad as I remember them,” Lexie blanched, swallowing down the gray lumps. 

“They can’t be that bad. We lived on these for years,” Calliope said, taking one and taking a bite, making a face that everyone laughed at. “Well… if the Rebellion wasn’t going to kill us, this definitely would have.” 

“Ration bars can’t be that bad! You guys are exaggerating,” Bow said, Calliope offering him the rest of hers. He put on a brave face, taking a bite. He made a sour face but gave an awkward smile and thumbs up.

“They’re that bad, Bow,” Adora confirmed, laughing at him. 

“Thank you guys for bringing them. And for staying over, I already feel better but someone won’t let me out of bed,” Lexie playfully glared at her wife who crossed her arms over her chest.

“You collapsed out of bed this morning and had a fever dream for most of the day. Of course, I’m not letting you out of bed if I don’t have to.”

“Sounds kinky,” Catra smirked and Lexie threw the ration bar at the magicat, who ducked. 

“You wish your sex life was as interesting as mine,” Lexie said, sticking her tongue out. 

“Oh please! If you only knew the things that Adora and I-” Catra started to say until Adora slapped her hand over the magicats mouth with a nervous chuckle.

“No need to tell everyone what we do! Ewww!” She pulled her hand back after Catra licked it, smirking. 

Everyone laughed and settled down, spending the rest of the evening talking and playing games, most of which Lexie sat in so she could sleep. Calliope had settled into Lexie’s lap after noticing small tremors in her hands, knowing her wife was probably cold and didn’t want to say anything. Lexie gratefully wrapped her arms around Calliope, enjoying her body heat as she nestled her head into the crook of her neck and dozed. 

“I’ve never seen her so… still,” Glimmer commented after a while, nodding towards the sleeping Lexie. 

“Now that you mention it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so… peaceful either,” Bow added curiously. Calliope smiled down at her sleeping wife, kissing her chastely on the forehead. 

“She’s sick and exhausted. She works herself ragged without any thought for herself. She’s always been like that because if she didn’t, Shadow Weaver would…” Calliope trailed off. She knew they would understand the implication of this. 

“Reminds me of someone I know,” Catra said jokingly, nudging Adora as she broke the quiet tension that had built. 

“I’m not that bad!” Adora pouted. 

“Anyways, she had a fever dream today… or well the fever dragged up a memory… Can you guys help me find a village? The Fright Zone still has all that old paperwork on conquered villages. She… remembers the day she was taken and she’s not ready to find out more about her family but I want to be prepared for when she is…”

“Of course we’ll help. We can ask Scorpia to bring us those files to sort through since you don’t like going near the Fright Zone,” Glimmer said and Calliope nodded gratefully. 

“Thank you. And please… don’t tell her I asked for this. She doesn’t want to find them and she’d be mad if she learned I asked this…” 

“Your secret is safe with us! If there is anything to find, we’ll find it,” Bow commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments! They make me happy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy these one-shots from our favorite characters! Thank you so much for all the encouragement I have received for this work!


End file.
